An InDiscriminate Love
by Rosabelle Meave Sterling
Summary: Enchantress starts out with the Teen Titans, but falls prey to her darker nature. Will she ever come back? Will they ever be together? Or will they be forced to battle one another. RobinxOC Rate and Review please!
1. Let me introduce myself

Hi. My name is Cordelia Abernathy, but through most of this... I'm Enchantress. I have two loves, Dick Grayson and Robin. Confusing I know! But I can't help it!

I live two separate lives and try to keep the two from meeting. As Cordelia I go to school, studying to be a doctor, and enjoy ballroom dance so much! But as Enchantress, I fight with my friends, the Teen Titans, against all the crime in Jump City. With Raven, who's like my sister, and Robin, my best friend (and hopefully soon boyfriend), we decimate the criminals in the city.

I've been with the Titans since the beginning but, leave every year for my home planet Zorna. Each year on my birthday I ask my mother as a present to tell me who my father is, but she never does. Someday though I'll find out who he is and I'll stay with him. But the thing that troubles me is that Slade, before he died that is, said he knew my father. He said he had orders and now wasn't going to be able to fulfill them.

My powers are like Raven's, the whole magic based on emotion thing. I use Latin and some Zornathian words instead of a meditation phrase though. And instead of black my energy is a bright Icy blue. My hair is wavy and a brownish-copper color, but I can manipulate it to look however I want. I can also do that with my eyes and anything else. I guess you'll see the rest of my powers once they all grow.

I'll talk to you later... I've gotta go and do some stretching. Getting tight here writing this stuff isn't doing any good. See you soon!  
>Oh! I almost forgot... Here... let me show you what my uniform looks like. .comenchantress_teen/set?id=37061394 My mask does the same thing as Robin's... not show you the color of my eyes just so you know.

But if you want to know what I look like, I have copper-chocolate brown hair that's always in a ponytail, but when it's down it's kinda curly and reaches just under my shoulders. My eyes are Hazel and change with my emotions. When I'm really happy they're brown and when I'm sad they're a forest green. My normal mood has a nice emerald green and the brown with some amber and gold in there are well. I'm around 5'6" and look like a model (So Dick says) anyway... that's me in a nutshell I guess. Now I really have to go and stretch. See you all soon!


	2. Chapter 1

"E," a calming voice calls out.

"Yeah?" I question, trying to make my voice loud enough to carry outside of the room. I look around my limited viewing area to see if someone was coming. I try to move my hands, but they are pinned somewhere in the pretzel of me.

"Where are you?" The gravelly voice calls out.

"Gym. Help!" I call out. Soon there is a swoosh of doors opening. I hear footsteps walk towards me and I try to move myself to see my visitor. They walk around into my view and I see the purple shoes knowing they belong to my best friend.

"How'd you do this?" she asks me, bending down to look closer.

"I'll explain after I get out of this Rae. Can you help me?" I say gasping between phrases.

"Ok," she nods and starts finding out how to move my limbs to release me. She pulls my right leg which was over my left leg and back and under my right arm. She then moves my right arm out of the equation and I start breathing better again. She then moves my right leg from the tangle of limbs and everything come out of the giant knot. I groan as I move freely again.

"So how'd you get like that?" she asks me again, sitting down on the floor in front of my face.

I sit up and look at my friend. Her purple hair framing her face like her purple cloak framed her body on the floor, Rae seemed as normal as someone with brown hair in jeans. I smile and say, "I was stretching and doing gymnastics, with a bit of yoga thrown in. I twisted myself to much and it resulted in an Enchantress knot."

She laughed and says, "Well, that's a new one. Anyway, Robin's looking for you."

"Oh. Why does he need me?" I ask, a bit of heat coming to my face.

"I don't know. He just said he needed you," she says, standing up.

"Thanks Raven. You're my savior!"

"Of course. But you should make me my favorite dish as a payment," Raven says as she walks out of the gym. I look around the room and down at myself. My blue gym outfit rivals Starfire's everyday outfit. The shirt exposes my stomach and looks like a sports bra and my mini skirt covers to about the middle of my thigh. Perplexed, I try to figure out if I change before seeing Robin or just go as is. I shrug my shoulders and start jogging to get to the living room. I turn down the corridors and see Beast Boy walking towards me.

"E, Robin is looking for you. He needs you-" I manipulate my structure to make me intangible and run right through Beast Boy. "ASAP. That is so cool!" Beast Boy says in his high pitched voice.

"Thanks Beast Boy! Talk to you later!" I yell as I keep running. I skid into the living room which is our main op's room, living room, and kitchen all in one. I see Robin and Starfire together and look at them in a funny way. I clear my throat to let them know someone was in the room. They look at me and Starfire quickly gets up and leaves. Robin gets up, looks at me, blushes, clears his throat and says, "I want you to come with me on a trip."

"Is it a mission?" I ask confused.

"Not really," Robin admits. He looks at me and says, "Come with me." He turns around and heads towards his room. We all knew that Robin's room was off limits. But there was something off with him right now. I follow him into his room.

The room is dark and I stand in one place until my eyes adjust to the absence of light. Suddenly a dim light shines in a corner of the room. I see Robin standing behind a chair at a desk, and he says, "E, sit down."

I walk to the chair and sit down. He sits across from me on the bed and I look for his face but can't see because of the darkness. "Robin, do you mind if I put some light in here? At least between us so I can see you," I ask trying to find him.

"Between us," He replies quietly. I clasp my hands together and quietly say, "Illuminatio." A ball of light forms between my hands and as I separate them the ball grows bigger. I stop it at a certain size and place the ball in midair between us. I look at Robin who has a look of amazement on his face.

"You can do that?" he asks looking at the ball.

"You can touch it. It won't burn you," I explain to the curios boy sitting across from me. He extends his green gloved hand and touches the orb. It surrounds his hand a little piece comes off the orb and stays with his hand as he removes it. He smiles at the small little orb in his hand and looks at me.

"E, I need someone to go with me," Robin starts.

"Wouldn't Starfire be better? I mean, I'm probably better here," I say quickly.

"E, I need someone to go with me to find the True Master," Robin blatantly states.

My cheeks flush with color and I look into the orb. Robin places his finger under my chin and lifts my face to look at him. "I trust you to come with me."

"Why do you need to go to this 'True Master' person?" I ask quietly.

"Because, I'm not good enough," Robin admits quietly, removing his finger from my chin.

"Robin, you are the greatest martial artist I've seen," I say reaching for his hand.

"No I'm not. I was beaten tonight and I trained with the best," Robin explains, standing up from his bed and walking towards something in the dark.

"Robin, I'll go with you, but, I still don't think I'm the best one to go-" I say as I stand up. Robin then shows up right in front of me and puts a finger on my lips to halt my speech. I look at him confused and he says, "If I didn't think you were the best one to go, I wouldn't ask. E, please."

"I still don't understand but I'll come with you," I say after he removes his finger. He then places his hand on my cheek and I close my eyes. "When are we leaving?" I ask in a whisper.

"Tomorrow morning," Robin says as he removes his hand. "Get some sleep Tress; we'll need it for the journey."

"All right Robin," I say, placing my hand over the large orb of light. Robin starts to hand me the smaller one but I hold my free hand up saying, "It likes you. Let it stay. Keep it in a nice bag or case and it will shine forever." I turn around to leave his room and trip over something on the floor. Robin catches me by my silver belt and holds me close.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You can let go of me," I say quietly, color heading to my face. He releases me and I turn to him, nod, and then exit his room. The door closes behind me and I head to my room. While walking down the corridor I see the room that had been empty for a while now. It was Terra's room, before she betrayed us all. Raven's room is right next to mine since we have similar powers and it was an open room. I walk through the doors of my room and see the beautiful color of turquoise with a bit of silver and black thrown in for contrast makes the room decorative and functional. I smile at the room filled with things that remind me of home. I look at a picture on my bedside table of my mother and I in the throne room of our palace on Zorna.

I think back to the truths my mother told me the night before we came to Earth. She told me about my background, that I was half Zornathian and half Earthling and that my father wasn't the best. The rest of the team thinks I'm an earthling, but I can't tell them what else I might have learned about myself. There was one person who would tell me who my father was but now I'll never know, seeing as how he died alongside Terra when she caused the earthquake that encased her in her stony prison where she now resides.

I walk to the dresser where a set of pajamas lies in a drawer. The other drawers remain mostly empty due to the fact that I have my mother's apartment in the city where I reside as my alter ego, Cordelia Abernathy, who is starting a relationship with someone dear. My cell phone rings and I see the caller I.D. and immediately pick up. "Hello?" I say sweetly.

"Cordi? It's Dick," the voice says through the other end of the phone.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I ask, sitting on my bed.

"I just wanted to see if you could meet me for a bit. I have something I want to tell you," Dick says curiously.

"I can. Where do you want to meet?"

"The amusement park?" Dick supplies quickly.

"Sure. I'll meet you in a few minutes," I reply quickly.

"I'll see you in a few," Dick says as he hangs up the phone.

I hang mine up and quickly teleport myself to my apartment and change into a nice violet tunic dress, put on black jeans underneath with purple flats and some nice diamond earrings and a cameo hair pin. The silver Celtic woven crown ring that Dick bought me sits on the dresser and I know I have to put it on to show him that I remember it. (This Outfit [polyvore]) When I look in the mirror I see Enchantress standing there in purple but when I remove the mask, Cordelia Abernathy arises and stares back at me with hazel eyes. I then walk down the street to see a motorcycle race past me. It stops at the light and the driver looks at me and says, "Cordi?"

"Dick?" I ask the driver who then lifts the visor on his helmet. I see his dark sapphire blue eyes peering at me.

"Hop on, we'll get to the pier faster," he says handing me a helmet.

"I think I'll just walk," I say nervously.

"Come on. The light's about to change. I won't let anything happen to you," he insists. I purse my lips, grab the helmet, put it over my head and buckle it under my chin, then swing my leg over the back of the bike, and wait. Dick grabs my arms and wraps them around his waist saying, "Hold on tight princess."

I hug him close as he races off through the green light. I laugh and close my eyes loving the feeling of him close to me. After a while of driving he stops gently and I release my hold on him. He gets off the bike and helps me off before he does anything else. We take the helmets off and I smooth my hair out.

"You look beautiful as always," Dick says to me, kissing me on the cheek. I smile and he takes my helmet, setting it on the bike. He then takes my arm and we walk along the pier and listen to the sounds of rides and laughter. I lean my head on his shoulder and smile as we walk. We walk to a little concession area where we order a milk shake and funnel cake. I start to grab my wallet from my purse but Dick quickly places a hand over mine and says, "My treat."

"Fine, but I buy next time," I say sweetly.

"You should keep her. She's a rare one you know?" The man behind the counter says to Dick.

"I wouldn't trade her for anyone because no one could replace what she means to me," Dick replies. I smile, stand on my tiptoes, and kiss him on the cheek.

"I feel so special when I'm with you," I whisper in his ear.

"Well you are special to me. No matter what happens," he says confidently. I smile and grab the funnel cake as it is passed to us. I then grab napkins for us and head to a table. Dick grabs spoons for us and meets me at the table.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I ask, breaking off a piece of the fried sweet in front of us.

"I'll be gone for a while, traveling," he says, almost embarrassed, or trying to hide something.

"Ok. Don't worry about anything. I'll be here when you get back. And just so you know, you don't have to call me every night. I'm not clingy like that. If you're traveling, take the time for yourself. Just, tell me all about it when you get back," I explain to him, trying to ease the tension he was putting on himself.

"Thank you Cordi," he says as he grabs some of the cake. I spoon some of the chocolate shake out of the cup and into my mouth needing some cold to take away from the warmth in my mouth. I look over and see powdered sugar on Dick's mouth and cannot resist the impulse. I lean into him and kiss him sweetly.

I pull away from him and see his look of shock. I blush and realize that I probably shouldn't have done that. "You had powdered sugar on your-"

"Shh," Dick says halting my speech by putting a hand behind my head. "You talk too much dear," he says as he pulls my head closer to him. He then kisses me tenderly and I can't help but melt in his arms. Our first real kiss and I had the guts to start the trend. He pulls away from me and blushes a bit.

"What's the color for?" I ask, placing a hand on his cheek.

"That was-"

"Your first time?" I supply. He nods a bit embarrassed and hangs his head. I lower my head to get under his face and say, "It was mine as well."

"But," Dick starts. I silence him with a quick kiss. I move my head from under his and he looks up at me. I smile and go back to eating the cake and shake in front of me.

"Not hungry anymore?" I ask him holding a piece of funnel cake in my hand. Dick looks at me shaking his head. I place the fried dough in front of him and say, "If I eat this by myself I'll look like a balloon, save me from myself."

He smirks and opens his mouth. I slide the sugary treat onto his tongue and see his expression change slightly. I giggle and slide closer to him. He wraps his arm around me and we finish our treats. After seeing the plate empty we get up and throw the trash away. He then offers me his arm and I take it. His hand in his pocket and my arm woven with his, we walk down the amusement park and see a group of people dancing and doing gymnastics.

"Hello lovely lady," I handsome looking boy says to me. He takes my free hand and kisses it lightly. I smile, giggle, and lean against Dick. "Would you care to dance?" He asks me still holding my hand. I look to Dick who has a look of assurance on his face and reply, "Yes." The boy leads me to the center of the circle and the music switches to a ballad. He sets me in a frame of body that looks like an elegant style. We start moving and I smile to myself thinking "_I'm glad I took ballroom dance at school." _ We dance around the floor and I try to keep an eye on Dick and figure out what's going on inside his head.


	3. Chapter 2

His face seems pensive and almost angry. He wasn't the jealous type, I thought but I had never had to worry about anything like this happening. No one else was interested in me. I wasn't that pretty, I presumed. But Dick thought I was gorgeous, and made me feel that way every time he touched me. I wish he would dance with me, but he rarely ever did things like that.

"Love why do you look sad as we end our dance?"my partner asks, swirling me across the boardwalk.

"Because, I wish I could dance with my date, but he doesn't dance," I reply sadly. _He's just like Robin. Not dancing unless forced with the choice of that or the death of innocents._

"Well then maybe you should dump him for me," He says as the song ends.

"I don't think so, whatever your name is," I say cheekily.

"It's Seth by the way," he kisses my hand again and I can't help but smile.

"Well Seth would you like to meet him?" I ask as we start to walk away.

"I would love to meet him, now that I know I can't try to date you," Seth says smiling. I laugh at him and walk towards Dick.

"Dick, this is Seth. Seth this is Dick," I say, moving to stand beside Dick. He smiles at Seth, extends his hand, and says, "I'm her boyfriend."

I smile widely, granted he'd asked me to be his girlfriend prior to this, he never told anyone. I grab his arm and hug it close to me. I look at Seth and realize they are just standing there glaring at one another. "Dick," I say. He looks at me and releases Seth's hand. "I have class in the morning and I should probably get some sleep. It was nice meeting you Seth," I say trying to get them apart.

"It was nice meeting you too," Seth says, taking my hand and kissing it. He then looks at Dick and says in a strained tone, "Dick."

"Seth," Dick says. I felt him tense as Seth kissed my hand and felt a small bit of joy from his jealousy. I'd never had a boyfriend and certainly had no one be jealous over me. I look up at him with my hazel eyes and kiss him. He smiles and we turn around, walking back to the motorcycle.

As we reach the motorcycle I just can't help but smile._ Dick called me his girlfriend. He never says that to anyone. Or have I just missed him saying it? Maybe he's just saying it because he's jealous._

"Cordi," Dick says, sitting me on the motorcycle.

"Yes?" I ask quietly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"What I said back there, to Seth," He starts. _I knew it. He wanted to take back what he said. He's just jealous._

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing," I say, trying to mask the pain. "I under-"

He silences me with a kiss, one that says things he might never say out loud. When he pulls away he says, "I mean it. I want to let everyone know I'm your boyfriend. We've been going out for a while but it seems like we're merely friends but there has always been something more. I just, didn't know how or when to start saying it."

"Oh Dick, I don't care when you would have started. I would jump for joy and easily defended my claim to you," I say excitedly. I wrap my arms around him and he picks me up slightly.

"Well princess, we should be getting you home," Dick says as he releases me. I smile, nod, and take the helmet he offers me. He gets on the motorcycle and I follow suit. I place the helmet on my head, secure it, and then wrap my arms around Dick's waist. The motorcycle roars to life and we head out of the amusement park towards my apartment. After the many stoplights and various other reasons to stop, we arrive at my apartment building. Dick kills the engine and I get off, taking the helmet off my head. He stands up, takes his helmet off, and says, "Well the princess is back to her home before the stroke of midnight."

"I hate Cinderella! You know that," I say laughing and pushing him slightly. He laughs with me and then pulls me into him. The scent of him makes me smile and the feel of his arms around me makes me feel so small and delicate. I don't feel this way with anyone else but Robin. But Robin never holds me like this, after all- we're just friends. He looks down at me and kisses my forehead. I look up and smile to receive a kiss from the person who means the most to me.

We break apart and I head to the door of my apartment. Jump City isn't really the place for two young people like us to be staying out late, but that's the only time I can see him. I unlock the door and turn around to see Dick replacing his helmet and turning the key over. The engine starts and he takes off down the street, waving to me. I wave back and rush up to my apartment. I unlock the door there and quickly put on my pajamas, grab my uniform and mask, and teleport myself back to Titan's Tower.

Back in my room in the tower I magic my clothes on a hanger, walk to my bed, lay down and think about the night I had until I fall asleep smiling.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: ok... so this follows the Teen Titans series starting with the episode "The Quest" and will go into an adult life. So if you don't know how these people sound or look... find them on youtube (For the adult voices check Batman: The Animated Series or The New Batman Adventures). I can't describe everything. Just so you know!  
>P.S. Please comment and tell me what you think so far. What needs work and what could be better! Thanks for reading!<p>

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters mentioned. I only own Enchantress and the manipulation of events that the writers created.

I wake up to the sun shining brightly outside. I get up and start my day with a nice shower and thoughts about the night before. After getting dressed I head to my closet, grab a small bag, and pack an extra uniform and a few potions I had made to aid in healing, mental agility, and some other cool stuff. With everything packed in a satchel I can attach to my belt, I head down to the kitchen and make breakfast. Some tofu pancakes for Beast Boy, chamomile tea for Raven, a supreme omelet for Cyborg, and some waffles for Starfire. I make some bacon and sausage for anyone who wants any and look around to see everyone sitting at the counter.

"You made us breakfast Enchantress? How wonderful of you!" Starfire exclaims.

"All right! Lemme guess, the omelet is mine?" Cyborg says happily.

I laugh and reply, "Of course Cy. And it's just like you love it." He digs into it and smiles.

"Ew! Bacon and sausage E?" Beast Boy complains.

"Hey, I made you tofu pancakes and can easily make some oatmeal if you'd like," I say to the green boy as I place a stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Never mind what I said. You're the best!" Beast Boy says. He takes his fork and stabs the stack of pancakes.

I place the mug of tea with the pot of chamomile tea in front of Raven who nods and sips the hot liquid. I look at Starfire who smiles at me. I place a plate of waffles in front of her with some bacon and sausage on the side. She giggles and puts some syrup and other condiments on top of the stack of carbs.

With everyone getting something I take a glass of milk and walk to Robin's room. I see him standing in front of his window. "You know this place is a lot different in the daylight."

"E," Robin says turning around quickly, startled by my appearance.

"Startled you did I? That's not like you," I say giggling.

"It's not funny E," Robin says, turning back to the window. I cross the room to stand beside him. I sip my milk and magic a plate of waffles in my hand.

"You're going to need to eat something before the journey," I say handing him the plate. He takes it and looks at my face. "What? Is there something on my face?" I ask confused by his gaze.

"I'm just wondering what you look like without the mask," Robin says quietly. Realizing what he said he turns a bright shade of red, turns around and walks to the desk so he could have the waffles.

"I wonder the same thing about you," I say quietly. And before he could say anything I float out of his room and to the kitchen. _Self you cannot start this. You live two lives and cannot have two boys in your life. It'll be too complicated. But, Dick is going traveling, you're going with Robin, Dick would never know. But you would. Gosh why is this so hard?_

I get to the kitchen and see everything spotless and cleaned. I smile at the sight, knowing the enchantment worked. Cyborg pops up and says, "Now how'd you do that? It just started cleaning itself when all the plates were clear. And the food kept coming until we were all full."

I laugh and say, "They don't call me Enchantress for nothing you know. I placed an enchantment on the kitchen to allow it to clean itself, cook more when needed, and to place food on the plates until the recipient is full. And then after everything was done, the kitchen would clean itself."

"That is so cool!" Cyborg exclaims loudly.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asks looking around the room. I look around and say, "I guess he's in his room."

The team then rushes to Robin's room. I follow after them and we walk into Robin's room to find him packing for our journey. Starfire steps forward and says, "Robin, you are leaving us?"

"I have to," Robin replies in a tone of all seriousness.

"Dude, you got your butt kicked. It happens," Beast Boy says, trying to convince Robin to stay.

"It happens to some of us more than others," Raven chimes in at Beast Boy, whose ego deflated a little.

"Anyway, it doesn't mean you have to quit," Beast Boy finishes.

"Yes we will soon locate this Katarou and then it will be you who is kicking the butt," Starfire quickly says, moving to stand right in front of Robin.

"I'm not quitting the team," Robin says, trying to get them off his back. "But my fight with Katarou showed me how much I still have to learn about martial arts."

"No problem," Cyborg states. Trying to pose an alternate solution he offers, "I can help you train. I've got a new computer simulated fight sequence in the gym."

"I've already trained with the best," Robin states walking past Cyborg who looks as though he's trying to pose in a karate move. "And apparently it wasn't enough. There's only one person who can help me," Robin continues.

"You wish to learn from this True Master of whom the villain spoke?" Starfire asks.

"I'm not coming back until I find him," Robin declares. Cyborg, stunned, pops up next to Starfire and says, "WHAT? Oh, come on man! How do you even know this True Master is even a good guy? How are you gonna find him? Do you even know where you're going?"

"I'm not sure," Robin states bluntly.

"Sounds like a plan," Raven says, sitting down on Robin's bed.

"According to legend the true Master lives in the mountains on the other side of the world and can be found only by the most serious of students," Robin explains.

"I'm in!" Beast Boy says, raising his hand to offer his assistance. "When do we leave? What should I pack? Will I need shots? This is gonna be so cool!"

"I have to go alone," Robin says, turning around and walking out the door. I step backwards a bit, taken aback by his words. I cock my head to the right trying to reply what happened last night between us, and then what the words were just then. _He did ask you to come along right?_ I think to myself. _Or were you just imagining it like you do sometimes._

"That guy takes himself way too seriously," Cyborg says, after the doors close behind Robin.

"You said it Cyborg," I say blandly, crossing my arms across my chest and sitting down beside Raven. They all look at me, confounded by my lack of emotion. I sigh and say, "Well, if you all don't want to try to convince him to bring one of us, I'll go do it. Who knows, if it all goes well, someone might be able to go."

I stand up and walk out of Robin's room with eyes following me as I walk down the hall. I sigh and think _Well let's face it. You probably did imagine that he wanted you to come. But, he might have just put this on because he didn't want to have to explain why you're going with. Oh I don't know._

"E," I hear Robin say.

Snapped out of my thoughts I look to see Robin waiting for me by the doors leading out of the tower. "So you have to go alone," I say quietly.

"Look, I asked you last night to come with me and that still applies. I can't get to the other side of the world as fast as you can, and I surely won't be able to tell if this True Master is good or bad. Please, come with me," Robin says, extending his hand.

"Why couldn't you just tell them in the room?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"I didn't want to start a fight over who's better to go with me. I made my decision last night and it was you," Robin explains. I smile, take his green gloved hand in my silver gloved one and say, "All right. Let's go then. I need you to think of the mountains where we need to be and I'll try to get us a bit away from there, that way we don't spook the people there."

"All right, I've got it," Robin says quietly.

"Good, now I'll need to get that picture from your mind. You might want to keep a hold of my hand and your bag," I explain to him. He nods and I press my mental force against his mind and sense the walls coming down enough for me to get through. I seek out the image of the mountains, making sure not to open any other memories that I shouldn't. I find the picture and teleport us to the image.

When we materialize I look around and see that I had taken us to the vantage point of the picture, a bit away from a town at the base of the mountains. I smile and look at Robin who still had a hold of my hand and wasn't on the ground. "You take to teleportation well Robin," I say simply.

"Well, you gave me suggestions and I did. Because the last time I didn't and ended on the ground," Robin says, smiling.

I laugh at the memory of the fight after finishing Terra with Plasmus. "Plasmus was just about to hit you with that car and I couldn't let our fearless leader die. So I jumped over and told you to hold onto my arm. When we got to the alley you ended up against the back wall where I was at the front. All because you wouldn't touch my arm."

"Yeah, I learned my lesson," Robin says laughing slightly.

"Well we should head into the town, don't you think?" I offer quickly, trying to diffuse the silence I was sure was about to come.  
>"Yeah," Robin says walking towards the town. I follow after him sighing silently trying to make myself think of how to live my life. We walk down the road in silence; whether it was my fault or Robin just didn't want to talk I'll never know. We reach the town and coming across an old man leading a cow Robin says, "Excuse me."<p>

The old man keeps walking and Robin looks around trying to find someone to help us. I look over and see a statue of a warrior. "Robin, there," I say to Robin, pointing to the statue. He turns, looks at the statue and walks to it. I follow behind him and notice him walk past the statue to a pasture where an elderly person was kneeling in the dirt.

"Hello?" Robin says, trying to get the persons attention.

"Go away," the elderly person replies in a gruff tone, throwing a vegetable at him. He catches the vegetable and says, "I'm sorry to bother you but I have come to train with the True Master."

The elderly person stands and I see it is an old woman. Her white hair in braids and a hat on her head, she looks harmless as she grabs her staff, turns to us, and starts walking towards us saying, "Of course you have. Boys like you always want to train with the True Master. Why else would you be here in the middle of nowhere?" Looking at me she quickly says, "I don't know why you're here."

Before I have the chance to reply Robin asks, "So you know where I can find him?"

"He cannot train you," The old woman replies.

"I've come a long way. If you don't mind, I'd like the True Master to tell me that himself," Robin explains to the old woman. She smiles and replies, "If you want to find the true Master, you must get to the top of the mountain before night falls."

"Thanks," Robin says graciously walking towards the woman to head towards the mountain. She stops him but holding her wooden staff in his way.

"A route to the top is very challenging," She says ominously. "Many have tried, many have failed."

Pushing the staff out of his way Robin confidently says, "I can handle it." He walks past her and I quickly catch up to him, bowing to the old woman as I pass. The old woman turns around to us and says, "You are not dressed properly for such a journey. The True Master will only see you if you leave everything from your world behind." Robin and I turn around to face her. She throws him a white bundle and I say, "I guess that means me. I you haven't needed me so far and this is not my journey."

"Tress, I can't leave you," Robin says looking at me.

"You have to. I am something from your world, and I'm content with my training. It may not be the best, but I am happy with it because I learned from you," I explain quietly. He touches my face and says, "But I might need your help."

"If you need my help then you cannot see the True Master. You must make it through on your own. I will be of no use to you here on this journey. You'll be fine Robin, I know you will," I say to him. Looking at him through my mask I wish that he could see the real me, Cordelia Abernathy. I place my hand over his on my face and lean closer to him. I kiss him on the cheek, linger a few centimeters away from his face and say, "For luck. But I doubt you'll need it."


	5. Chapter 4

I sense him tense up and lean forward to close the gap a bit. I rest my hand on his shoulder and, knowing Robin's decorum for work first, friends second, relationships never, move away from him, feeling the tiniest prick of heartbreak. I clear my throat and say, "You should probably go and change for your journey."

He sighs and reluctantly replies, "Yeah, I guess." His gloved hand takes mine and he interlaces our fingers for some odd reason. I find the gesture quiet sweet but know Robin would never want a relationship. We walk, hand in hand, up to the old woman who takes us to a place where Robin could prepare for his journey.

She sends Robin to change and as he does so, she rifles through the bag he packed. "Those aren't your things," I say to her as she looks through his pack.

"Nor are they yours," she replies to me.

"But they are my friends," I say, sitting down in front of her on the dirt.

"You care for him don't you," she asks quietly.

"Yes I do. And I will do whatever it takes for him to see the True Master. But I won't help him cheat on this journey he must go on. This is his fight, his training and I will only be a hindrance," I explain, pulling my knees up to my chest.

The old woman dumps out Robin's bag and before I can say anything, fills the bag with the vegetables she was picking in the pasture. I look behind her and see Robin walking towards us in the white outfit she gave him with his utility belt over his shoulder and his mask still on.

"The mask stays," he says sternly. I knew he wouldn't get rid of the mask.

"Very well," the old woman says, standing up with Robin's pack. He moves to me and grabs my arms, helping me stand up. He pulls me a little too hard and I end up pulled into him. His arms wrapped around me, mine around him, and us so close made a bit of color flush to my cheeks. I release him and move away from him looking at the ground. Robin looks to the ground at his feet and sees his belongings strewn in the dirt.

"My weapons," he says startled.

"The True Master will not teach you with them," The old woman replies. Acknowledging his fate he turns to the large statue of the warrior, takes his utility belt from his shoulder, and places it on the base of the statue bowing in respect.

Robin sighs and showing his impatience asking, "Can I go now?"

"Come, I'll show you where the path begins," The old woman says, walking towards the mountain.

I stand in my place and watch Robin and the old woman walk through the pasture towards the beginning of his journey. I see the old woman stop and turn around. She calls out, "Aren't you coming young lady?" I gasp at the opportunity and start running towards them. Reaching them I quickly say, "I didn't think I could come, seeing as how I'm something from his world."

The old woman laughs and says, "You cannot go on the journey with him, but you can come along and send him off." I smile and walk with them, Robin staying quite close to me. As we walk I notice the old woman slowing down at the edge of the forest.

"This is where your journey begins warrior," she says to Robin. Robin nods and starts to walk into the forest. "Don't you want to wish her goodbye?"

"Huh?" Robin says absolutely confused. The old woman points to me with her staff as I play with my pony tail, combing it with my fingers. I look up and notice the staff pointed at me and ask, "Did I do something?"

"No young lady, I was asking your friend if he wanted to wish you goodbye," she explains.

"We'll see each other soon, there is no need for goodbye," I say quietly.

"Things may happen and the warrior you see before you may not be the same when you see him next," she says ominously. I look at Robin and see the old woman walk a few feet away and keep her back turned. Robin walks to me and says, "I don't want to say goodbye."

"If you say goodbye now, you'll be able to say hello when we see each other again," I say quietly. He rests a hand on my face and the touch of his skin on mine sends butterflies through my stomach. He and Starfire have been through much together and I know I wouldn't be his first choice of a relationship. I close my eyes, enjoying the touch and suddenly he kisses my cheek, something he hadn't done.

"How can I say goodbye to you when we just started?" Robin whispers.

"Where I'm from, when someone close goes on a trip the tradition goes like this," I say. I place my hands on his face, stand on my tiptoes and kiss his forehead and then once on each cheek. Looking him in the eyes, I place my silver fabric covered fingers on my forehead saying, "Goodbye is sweet and not forever, for hello is just around the corner, waiting to reunite us once more." I move my fingers to my lips, to my heart, and then to his heart.

"Then I guess I'll be waiting for hello," Robin says. I smile and watch him turn around and head into the forest to start his journey to train with the True Master.

"He cares deeply for you," the old woman states. I jump at the sound of her voice and look at her.

"He's protective of his friends. I'm lucky to be his friend and to have him care so much," I reply smoothly.

She smiles and says, "You are not just a friend to him. You are a colleague and an interest. You are wise my dear, yet you cannot see what is in front of you."

"I have perfect vision plus the ability to see into the future," I counter heatedly as the old woman walks towards the forest.

"Then you should open that third eye you have and see what I see," she calmly replies. I sigh and lose my anger. "Now, are you coming with me?"

"But, you said," I say confused.

"I said you cannot go with him. I did not say you couldn't go with me," the woman replies sneakily. I smile at the cunning old woman and walk with her into the woods. She leads us to a shortcut and we head up the mountain. She looks at a pair of wooden buckets tied onto a pole and says, "Dear would you mind carrying that for me?"

"Not at all ma'am," I reply. I walk to the buckets and lift them up. Their weight makes it a touch difficult to pull up but luckily I lifted weights with Cyborg's help and remember his words. I move the contraption to rest across my shoulders and feel the weight evenly distribute. I use a touch of magic to make it easier to walk with this heavy weight on my shoulders and see the old woman beckoning me over with another pair of buckets on a pole across her shoulders. She starts humming and we walk down the path around the mountain.

"How did you get past the bear?" Robin says behind us. Startled a bit I start to say a spell but quickly stop, recognizing the voice.

"The same way you did," The woman replies. "I walked and brought her along."

"Excuse me but I'm kinda in a hurry," Robin says, dodging the buckets as the woman tries to turn around an face him. I turned around in such a way that allowed Robin to walk past me and be stopped by her.

"You are very rude you know," the woman says plainly to Robin.

"Huh?" Robin and I say in sync.

"You're in such a hurry you do not have time to help an old woman with a heavy burden," the woman says, looking as though she's about to cry.

Stunned by her words, Robin quickly asks, "May I help you?"

"Very well," the old woman says, dropping her buckets in front of Robin. I see him struggle with the water buckets as I had when I grabbed mine. I smile and think, _Glad I'm not the only one who struggled._

He gets the buckets over his shoulders and walks behind the woman, with me following behind him. "How far until I reach the True Master?" Robin asks the woman.

"That all depends on you," the woman replies gaily. "You will see the True Master when you are ready."

"And how far do you want me to carry these?" Robin asks seeming defeated.

"Just far enough for an old woman to rest her back," she replies sweetly. "Now since you are in such a hurry, there is your path," the woman says, indicating a red archway down one side of the fork in the road. Behind the archway lay a cavern, Robin turns to me and starts to say something only to be interrupted by the old woman.

"You have not yet finished your journey. If you say hello to her now, you should not have the determination to finish. This will be the same until you do finish."

"But how will I know when I'm finished?" Robin asks the old woman, impatient as always.

"You will know, because then you will have seen the True Master," she replies cryptically. I cock my head and see Robin slouch a bit. He turns his back on me and walks to the cavern. "You look confused child. Can I help you with something?"

"No ma'am, I'm trying to figure some things out and follow your advice and see what's in front of me," I reply distractedly.

"Very good dear, now let us continue our trek," She says, picking up the buckets. I follow her and she sets the buckets down in front of an opening in the mountain. I set mine down next to hers and feel the lightness of the freedom come to my shoulders. She looks at me and says, "How is your climbing?"

"Fairly good, but I haven't needed it. I have an easier way of getting up there, but I think you will tell me that it is counterproductive," I reply sadly.

"You are correct," she says matter of factly. She grabs a hold of some rocks and starts her ascent. I look at my boots, sigh, and climb up after her. When we reach a landing she hands me reeds and asks, "Do you know how to weave a basket?"

"Yes, but I have not done it in a long time. It will not be as good as yours I will tell you that now," I reply quietly. She smiles and says, "We'll see about that."

We sit on the rock and weave our baskets. I smile remembering my mother, nanny, and I doing this when I was younger, sitting in my nursery. Mother was always so busy running the planet that whenever I got to spend time with her it was always treasured. She finally set aside time each day to spend with me so that she could watch me grow and I could know she loved me.

"There must be an easier way to get up this mountain," A voice below us says.

"There is an easy way up this hill and a right way," the woman replies to the voice. I smile and continue to weave the basket knowing Robin would show up soon enough. "Which do you choose?" The woman asks him.

"How did you get up there?" Robin questions, astounded by our sudden appearances.

"Same as you, I climbed, and brought her with me," the woman replies, not stopping her weaving.

"How much farther is it until I reach the mountain top?" Robin asks quizzically.

"Such a journey cannot be measured in steps taken young warrior," the woman replies in a cryptic way.

"Look, I just want to know if we're talking feet, yards, or miles," Robin replies, starting to be agitated.

"If you keep stopping to chat you will never make it up the mountain before sunset," the woman replies, urging him to continue.

"Thanks for your help," Robin says, working on his anger at the woman. He looks at me and continues his climb up the mountain.

He old woman finishes her basket and I look at mine and say, "I never thought I'd remember how to do this."

"You remember things very well when they are things you do with your hands," the woman replies. She looks at me and says, "It hurts you that he doesn't talk to you doesn't it?"

I sigh and reply, "Yes, it does. But I understand why he does it. It is so that when he finally does say something to me, he can say he's finished his journey and return home with me."

"You are very wise my dear," the woman says, laying a hand on my arm. "When you return home, will you stay with him?"

"I live with him and our friends in our home. We are a team and it serves as our headquarters. But I cannot be with him because he puts his work first and his friends second, unless the friend is in danger," I reply sadly.

"Come, I want you to see his progress," she says to me. We climb up the mountain and arrive at a pagoda on the top of the mountain.

"You are the True Master aren't you?" I ask her as we step into the building.

"How clever you are, you saw what was right in front of you," She says happily. She crosses to a window and looks down at a crevasse. "Come see your warrior find his way up to us."

I stand next to her and use my magic to enhance my sight. I watch him fight the monkey guardian in the bamboo filled crevasse. He uses the monkey's wits against him and ends up winning the respect of the primate. Robin then climbs to the edge of the mountain top and starts up the stairs. A shadowy figure shows up behind Robin and ties him up with Robin's own weapon.

"I have to help him!" I cry turning to head down to the stairs.

"No!" the Master says grabbing my arm. "He must do this. But I will go down and help him on his way." She leaves and I turn back to the window, watching Robin fight the man I could only think to be Katarou. Robin was used to using his own weapons, but could he fight them? That was a question I couldn't bear to see the answer to. I watch as Robin falls at the hands of Katarou. I gasp and see the Master walk to Robin, knowing she would enable him to end the fight.

"True Master, I am ready to train," Katarou shouts to the pagoda. I step away from the window and see Robin come up behind him with the Master at his side. I watch as the fight begins and Robin uses everything he just learned from his battles with the guardians. I step onto the balcony and watch the fight take place, and Robin beat the martial artist who would never earn what Robin had.

I race back into the pagoda, down the stairs, and stop at the front door. Next to me on a rack was a beautiful silk dress. On it a note saying, "Beautiful young lady, put this on so when your warrior sees you, you can stun him even more than you do." I slip my dress off and the new long, turquoise and silver brocade dress on. The dress fits me perfectly and hugs my body showing my figure. I put my belt with my little bag tacked onto it around my waist and place my gloves in the bag. Keeping the mask on I open the door to see Robin walking towards the pagoda.

"No! The True Master must train me!" Katarou shouts as he lands behind Robin after trying to attack him. The Master raises her wooden staff, blocking Katarou's golden one. She removes the staff from his hands, giving it to Robin, along with his utility belt saying, "You did not make it up the mountain on your own skills. You tried before on your own but could not make it. You are a thief and a cheater. The True Master will not train you; not now, not ever." She turns away from him as he pleads, "But-"

"Take him off my mountain," the Master says. Out of nowhere arrive a bear and the monkey Robin had just faced. I gasp at the sight and hide behind the door even more. I watch as Robin hands over the golden staff to the Master saying, "Consider this as a gift for showing me the way."

She takes it in her hand as Robin says, "You're the True Master but, why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," the Master replies simply, walking past him towards the pagoda. I walk back into the room and sit on the landing of the stairs. "So why was it so important that I get to the top before sunset?" I hear Robin ask.

"It is much easier to see the path when it's not dark," she answers.

"All this time I thought there was some deep meaning to everything you were saying," I hear Robin admit.

"Ah, young warrior, you take things much to seriously," she responds.

"I am ready to train with you, True Master," Robin says.

"I believe you are," She replies. I listen as they train and think to myself if I should go down and watch them. I decide to stay in the pagoda and find the kitchen. I look at the ingredients in the pantry and decide that I would make something for the Master and Student to eat after a time of training. I set the table in the room with bread, utensils, and napkins. I brew some tea to go with the meal and as I finish up the meal I hear the Master and Robin enter.

The Master walks into the kitchen to see me standing at the fireplace cooking. "Well, you did come of use to me. Thank you young lady," She says to me.

I bow and say, "Thank you, for everything you have done today. Please go and sit, I'll bring you some tea and your meal." The master laughs and leaves to sit at the table.

"Young warrior, come and eat," she calls to Robin. I place the pot of tea, three cups, and three bowls of stew on the tray in front of me and carefully walk out to the table. Kneeling down next to the Master I place a bowl in front of her and pour a cup of tea for her. She smiles and says, "Thank you."

I move next to Robin and do the same motions, hiding my face from him the entire time. He takes the cup of tea and says, "Thank you." I then take the last bowl and cup of tea and sit in my place. I start to eat and then notice the stars rising. The meal was quiet and when it was all finished I clean the dishes and mess I had made.

After cleaning the kitchen I walk out onto the balcony and watch the stars. Back at Titan's Tower I could see the stars, but not like this. Here I could see them all and try to find my home.


	6. Chapter 5

"Mind if I join you?" Robin asks, behind me. I shake my head in reply and feel him step up beside me. He rests a hand on my shoulder and turns me to him. "What is the tradition for hello?"

I smile and say, "It is the same actions, only the words are different. The words are 'Goodbye is gone, and a new dawn rises with the word hello, reuniting us together until the time comes for goodbye again'."

Robin takes my face in his hands and kisses me on the forehead and on each cheek. He then puts his fingers to his forehead and mimics the motion I had made earlier saying, "Goodbye is gone, and a new dawn rises with the word hello, reuniting us together until the time comes for goodbye again." With the last words he places his fingers over my heart. I smile and say, "Hello warrior. I am glad to see you at peace with yourself."

"I'm not fully at peace," he admits, looking into my eyes through our masks.

"How so?" I inquire tilting my head slightly.

"Because, I have feelings for someone and I'm not sure if I should tell them," he confides.

"Robin, I'm not sure I'm the one to talk to. After all, I don't know that much," I admit, feeling a twinge of pain in my heart. I turn my back to him and walk to the railing on the other side of the balcony.

"You are E. I just want your opinion," Robin says, coming up behind me.

"Well, I would tell them what you feel. Then you can quell your fears about that," I answer. Robin wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close to him. I feel his heart beat race on my back and his arms feel nice on my bare ones.

"Well, I want to tell you, you look beautiful. You should wear the dress around the tower. And the bare arms are a nice touch as well," Robin whispers in my ear. I smile and say, "I could say the same for you. The absence of gloves is a very nice surprise."

I turn around and suddenly feel the urge to test him again. I place my face only centimeters away from his and wait to see what would happen. For what felt like several minutes we stand there and as he leans forward I lean back, keeping my face at the same distance it was. He glowers at me and I smile. I lean in and kiss him on the corner of his mouth and say, "Think of this as a test. If you wake up in the morning, and enjoy thinking of what happened, then when we get back perhaps you should remedy this. If you wake up tomorrow morning and dislike thinking of what happened, then when we get back create something you would enjoy thinking about."

He sighs and I walk away from him saying, "Good night my warrior."


	7. Chapter 6

After training with the True Master and learning what he could Robin comes to me and says, "I think we should be heading home Enchantress."

"All right Robin. Perhaps we should change into our normal clothing so as not to worry our friends," I reply holding his uniform in my hands. He takes it and heads into the pagoda. I walk to the Master and say, "Thank you for training him Master, and for teaching me as well."

"You were worthy of training as well, just not needing to train in that way. I'm glad I could help," she replies. I turn around and walk into the pagoda. I quickly slip off the long dress and exchange it for my short one. I replace my gloves and attach my belt. In the little bag I place the long dress and smile at the words Robin had said to me.

"Enchantress, I think we should be leaving," Robin says, adjusting his belt. I smile, walk to him, grab his belt and adjust it saying, "I think you're right."

"Now you two be good to one another. I have trained you both well and hope to see something come of it," the Master says. We smile and nod saying, "We won't harm one another."

"Good, now be on your way," she says dismissing us. Robin grabs my hand and I think of home. I end up outside of the tower and Robin says, "Glad to be home?"

"I kinda liked it when we were alone to be honest," I admit.

"So did I," Robin agrees. I freeze at his words and watch him walk up to the door of the tower. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah," I say rushing to his side.

"What did you, erm, like about being alone with me?" Robin asks shyly.

I blush and say, "I liked the fact that you spent time with me, and that we didn't have any missions for you to put ahead of our time. What about you?"

"I liked spending time with you, and seeing you in a different way. You seemed freer somehow. I hope you can be like that here, I liked it," Robin confesses.

"Well, I'll try, if you'll complete the test I gave you," I respond. He laughs and says, "You're on Tress."

We walk through the doors of the main area and see Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all dressed in Robin's uniform calling each other Robin.

"You know Robin's, the mask makes me feel cool," Raven says.

We walk up behind Raven and the others look a combination of embarrassed, confused, and astounded. Raven looks behind her, eyes wide and quickly moves herself out of our way.

"Huh, pizza, sweet," Robin says, hopping over the couch. He extends his hand for me to aid me in hopping over as well and I take it and astonish everyone by doing so. Robin and I grab a slice of pizza each and start eating. "You know Robin's, the mask makes me feel cool too," Robin says between a bite of pizza. We look at the other Robin's who faint at the words. He looks at me and asks, "What about you E?"

"I'm actually kind of sad that no one wanted to be me. But the mask does make me feel cool and special," I reply, taking another bite of pizza. "But I have to admit, Raven Robin does look quite good in the uniform. It fits her pretty well. Now if we're switching roles I don't know who I could be or who could be me."

Robin laughs and says, "No one can be you, you're too unique."

"Aww how sweet of you Robin. You're learning flattery can get you everywhere," I say laughing.

"I should hope so," Robin says sweetly. I smile at him and finish my pizza slice. I look around and see the others still passed out.

"Perhaps we should wake them up," I offer, standing up. Robin laughs and walks over to them.

"Oh Robin's, we have a mission," Robin says sternly as always when we get the alarm.

Everyone wakes up and jumps to position. "Where are we headed Robin?" Starfire asks, floating above the floor.

"We aren't headed anywhere, we thought you all should be up and about since you all passed out," Robin explains.

"Oh, well… We'll just go and, yeah," Beast Boy says, embarrassed beyond all reason. They all scramble to go get out of Robin's uniforms and back into their own. I laugh at the sight and head to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Robin asks quizzically.

"To look at the stars," I reply distantly continuing up the staircase to the roof of the tower. Opening the door at the end of the staircase I smile at the black sky, twinkling with little pinpricks of light. _It's nothing like last night._

"Can I join you?" Robin asks coming up behind me.

I smile and say, "Is this going to be a ritual now? When I come out to look at the stars are you going to wait and then ask to join me? Because I'll tell you, the answer will always be yes."

"I like asking your permission. I wouldn't want to step on any toes after all," Robin says laughing.

"Well the only way you'd step on my toes is if you purposely did so, or if we were dancing. But even then, I don't think you would. I have pretty good reflexes after all," I say, looking at Robin in the starlight.

"It isn't anything like last night is it?" He says looking up at our dim sky.

"No, it isn't. There you could see thousands of stars, here, only hundreds," I reply sighing.

"We could go back you know," he says quietly.

"What?" I ask, shocked at his words.

"You don't want to go back? But I thought-"

"Robin," I say silencing him by placing my finger on his mouth. "I would love to go back there with you. But we have the team and everything else here. And, the team is going to need you now, especially Raven."

He clasps my hand, moves it from his mouth and says, "E, you sound like you want to say something but you won't."

"It's because, I'm ashamed," I say removing my hand from his. I walk away from him and wrap my arms around myself tightly, trying to keep the pieces of my soul together.

"You can tell me anything," Robin says walking up behind me.

"No, I can't," I reply, tears welling in my eyes behind my mask.

"Why would you think that? What makes you not trust me?" Robin asks, sounding almost hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't know anything yet. I don't want you all to think I'm something I'm not and, I can't do this right now." A single tear rolls down my cheek and Robin walks to me and quickly embraces me. I wrap my arms around him and find solace in his embrace, wishing I could go and find Dick and have him stay with me until this pain ends.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together," Robin say to me, comfort in his words.

"That's another thing Robin," I say quietly. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Robin exclaims retracting his hug only to place his hands on my shoulders. "Why are you leaving?"

"I have some things I have to settle at home, and it's coming to that time when I always leave to go home. Only I need to leave a few days sooner, for things are about to happen Robin and I cannot stop them or slow them down," I say, tears still rolling down my cheek.

"Well then I'll come with you," Robin says confidently.

"No, you must stay here and take care of my sister," I reply in the same tone.

"Sister?" Robin questions.

"Raven, I call her my sister due to our powers and opposite temperaments," I explain giggling.

"Oh, that makes sense," Robin says, covering up his lack of prior comprehension.

"Robin, you always know how to make me feel better," I say quickly, hugging him again.

"And you know how to make me feel that way too E," Robin whispers.

"Yo!" Cyborg calls out from the doorway. Robin and I break apart and look towards Cyborg.

"What is it Cy?" Robin asks, changing his demeanor back to the one we were all accustomed to.

"We want to play a game, you all up for it? We even had a few unexpected guests show up," Cyborg says enticingly.

"Let's go, this might be fun," I say to Robin who sighs and follows along behind me. Cyborg smiles and walks with us down the stairs. As we reach the first landing I turn to the boys and say, "Why don't we take my way?"

"Sure," Robin says smirking slightly.

"What is your way?" Cyborg asks cautiously.

Robin and I laugh and say in unison, "You'll see."

"Cyborg just take my hand, and bend your knees," I say encouragingly. He clasps my small hand in his robotic one and Robin takes my other hand. I visualize the main op's room and teleport us there.

As we materialize we end up in a circle of people. Cyborg looks around and says, "Dude that was AWESOME! Next time we have to go somewhere, I'm going with you. That was just cool!"

"Teleportation, nice," Aqualad says, standing up and smiling at me. I smile back and say, "Aqualad, long time no see. Come back to try and bring one of us to terms with our ocean?"

"I would never do that to you Enchantress," Aqualad says looking into my eyes.

I laugh and say, "Here, why don't we all sit and play this game. What is it exactly?" I move to sit on the couch next to Raven, waiting for the explanation.

Bumblebee stands up and holds a box. "Well, in here are some things we scrounged up from certain people. When you pick an item, whoever the item belongs to is the person you spend the night with. You do whatever, wherever, with who you've chosen. No manipulation of results, and if you wanted someone else, too bad. Someone didn't want to play so he and Mas and Menos are going to play judge which means if your partners are found alone you have to spend tomorrow with them as well," She explains. The little black woman with the wings could be feisty and I knew not to talk back to her.

She looks at Starfire and holds out the box, "You first Starfire."

Star reaches in and pulls out a blue stone. Aqualad stands up and moves to sit next to her.

"Aw, such a cute pair," Bumblebee says looking at the two. She then walks to Raven who reaches into the box and pulls out a stuffed animal. She looks to Beast Boy who blushes and moves to sit next to her.

"Why don't you go Bee?" I ask as she walks towards me.

"All right," She replies sticking her hand into the box. She pulls out a microchip and smiles. Cyborg looks at her and says, "That would be mine."

"So now you get to grab the last lucky contestant E," Bee says slyly.

I look at Speedy and Robin wondering who in the world didn't want to play and wishing I had the sense not to. I reach into the box and cut my glove and finger on the only thing in there.

"Ouch!" I say pulling my finger away from the sharp object. I place it in my mouth, trying to stop the bleeding and soaking my glove finger tip in saliva as I do. I carefully place my other hand into the box and pull out my inanimate assailant and see that it's a birdarang. I look to Robin and watch him stand there.

"Well, Speedy, Mas, Menos, we're off. Now do a sweep randomly to make sure no one is alone," Bee orders.

"Yes ma'am," Speedy replies in his cocky tone, faking a salute. "Partners disperse to your places."

I look at Robin and see him walk towards me. He extends his hand and asks, "Would you like to go for a ride?"

I take his hand and reply, "I might. Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to," he replies smiling coyly.

I stand up and we walk out the doors of the tower and head towards the garage. There sat the T-Car, T-Ship, and the R-Cycle. Robin heads to the motorcycle and I look at him, place my hands on my hips, and say, "You think I'm going to get on that machine?"

"Why not? I'm on it all the time. If you're worried about getting hurt I won't let that happen," Robin says, sitting astride the red motorcycle.

"I'm more scared of your driving, when I fly over you during fights you scare me a lot on that machine," I explain simply.

"Well don't worry, just hold on tight and we'll be perfectly fine," Robin says, patting the back of the motorcycle. I sigh in defeat and cross to the vehicle. I sit behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face between his shoulder blades. I hear him laugh as the engine comes to life. The doors open up and we rocket out of the garage. I lift my head up from its hiding place and look at the city as we approach it. My ponytail flies out behind me like a pennant or scarf in the wind.

As we reach the city Robin heads to the city park where he parks the motorcycle and gets off. "We're here," he says to me, helping me off the contraption.

"The city park?" I ask, confused by his choice.

"I thought you'd like it," Robin admits, looking at the ground.

"I do, it's nice and relaxing," I say walking to a bench near a large fountain.

We sit down on the bench and sit in silence, listening to the water fall from tear to tear. Robin rests his arms on the back of the bench and I rest mine in my lap. I feel him trying to move his arm around my shoulder, grab his hand, and rest it on my arm. He then pulls me to his side and I smile.

"So, what are we going to do E," Robin asks.

"I don't care what we do, as long as long as I'm with you," I reply dreamily.

"Really?" Robin whispers.

"Really," I reply.

"Let's head back to the tower, there's something I want to show you there," Robin says, quickly getting up from the bench.

I sigh and follow him back to the R-Cycle. We get on and head back to the tower. He parks in the garage and we head back into the tower to find Speedy playing video games with Mas and Menos. Sneaking past them Robin pulls me into his room and moves to sit on his bed. I stay standing in place and look at the floor.

After a few minutes of silence I say, "I'm sorry for what I said. It upset you, and I shouldn't have said anything."

"Here, let me show you this," Robin says, turning on a light and holding a CD. I walk to him and he motions for me to sit beside him. He places the CD in a player and turns it on. Out of the speakers comes a song that I had just been listening to in my room the other day.

"I know this song, it's by Journey. I love Journey!" I say smiling.

"I know, I heard it coming out of your room and liked it. I think you'll know the rest of these as well," Robin replies skipping through to another track.

"It's from the Titanic," I say laughing.

"Yeah, you liked the movie so I grabbed a song from it," Robin explains. He skips through the tracks and I name each one.

"So, why do-"

"Why do I have songs that you know? Well, one reason is that I like them, and the main reason is because they are all things you like and they remind me of you. It's kind of like having a piece of you with me," Robin shyly admits.

"Here, let me show you a few things," I say, taking his hand and turning the stereo off with magic. I teleport us outside my door and open it to reveal my room. The bright colors reflect everything about me. I move to one of my many bookcases and retrieve a notebook and large portfolio.

Sitting on the floor near my bed I motion for Robin to sit across from me. "Lucky for me, I've got magic to help me with this because if I didn't these would look horrible," I warn opening the large folder and spreading out the large pieces of paper and the painted canvases. On each surface was a picture of the team doing something; sitting together laughing, fighting, playing games, or hanging around doing our own things.

On one specific canvas there was a portrait of Robin, dressed in his tux when he had to take Kitten to the prom. He was getting off the R-Cycle and waiting for Kitten to arrive.

"You painted these?" Robin asks astounded by them.

"They aren't very good but, each of them is special to me. I have one of each team member, one of each of my closest friends so I can remember them," I explain.

"What's in the book?" Robin asks noticing the book in my hands.

"It's a sketch book, these are terrible but, they remind me of you like the CD does for you," I say handing over the book.

"Movie poster drawings? These are my favorite movies, with some lines from the movie underneath. And these sketches of us, are from our journey," Robin says. He pauses on the one that I had sketched about the test I gave him. "These are very insightful."

"I'm not going to hide that anymore. I like you Robin, I like spending time with you. And, there's a part of me that hopes you feel the same way," I admit, rounding up the canvases and placing them in the portfolio.

I look at him and see him staring at the sketch and sigh. I stand up, replace the portfolio where it belongs and watch out my window. In the window I see Robin walk up behind me. I sigh and say, "I understand that you think of me as a friend and sister Robin. You like Star and I'll just forget everything."

Robin turns me around, looks me in the eyes and says, "Don't forget anything." As I start to reply he pulls my face to him and kisses me sweetly. I squeak a bit and feel him smile in the kiss. He pulls away from me and says, "Consider that my answer for the test."

"So you-"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after that night. Training with the True Master I couldn't keep you out of my thoughts, and to be able to train I convinced myself that my training would impress you. So I trained as hard as I could to fulfill that fantasy," Robin admits.

"Well, it worked. I was very impressed by you and always was Robin," I say sweetly. I lean into him and kiss him tenderly. He places a hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head. I smile and remember Dick's kiss and how it felt similar to Robin's yet, not. That notion quickly disappears as Robin starts to kiss me deeper. I moan a little at the sensation of his kiss and we break apart to breathe.

Robin holds me close and leans down to kiss my cheek. He then kisses me along my jaw-line and then down my neck. He finally finds my sweet spot at the nape of me neck and I can't help but react. I sigh heavily and moan quietly. He smiles and moves back to my lips. I kiss him and he starts to bite my bottom lip. I smile and keep my lips sealed. He then pulls away, snickers and moves back to kiss me. He then moves his hand around behind me. Then I feel his bare hand on my face and to my downfall utter a moan through my parted lips. He takes the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue and I do the same to his. We break apart and he holds me close to him.

"Will you dance with me?" he whispers in my ear.

"Of course warrior," I reply. I take my gloves off and turn on the stereo. In the disc drive there was a CD of slow ballads to aid me in my sleep. Robin steps out into a more open area and holds my right hand. He then brings me to him, placing his right hand under my arm on my back and his left arm out with my right hand. I place my left hand on his shoulder and we start to move around my room to the music. "You are a wonderful dancer Robin," I say.

"Thanks, I don't do it much because it just reminds me of prom," Robin remarks blandly.

"But you looked wonderful then and you look handsome now," I reply quietly.

"I want to tell you, when we were with the True Master, and I asked for your opinion. Well, I'd like to follow your advice," Robin says as the song ends.

"All right," I say, curtsying to him as the next song starts up.

"Well, for a while now I've been trying to figure out what I've been feeling and I think I finally have," Robin explains, sitting on my bed.

"Well that's good," I say sitting next to him, waiting to hear the end of this.

"And I think I figured out that, I want you to be mine. Will you?"

"Of course Robin, I will be yours," I reply smiling widely. He hugs me and I say, "But I want you to remember, that I'll have to leave for a while soon. I hope that doesn't change anything."

"Anytime you leave I always miss you right after you disappear," Robin states.

"Well, perhaps we should get some rest then," I say lying down on the bed. I use my magic to change into my nightgown, keeping my mask on. Robin looks at me and says, "That is just cool that you can do that."

"I can give you the ability to do it once," I say shyly.

"I'd like to try," He replies willingly. I smile and kiss him passionately. He returns the kiss and I give him the temporary ability. We break apart and Robin smiles and says, "That had a different feel to it."

"Now you need to think about what you want to do, and picture the motions. The move through the motions in your mind really fast so that you don't lose your place and forget something," I explain giggling.

"Ok. I'll try it," he replies, closing his eyes for concentration. I watch as his uniform changes into a pair of pajamas and Robin opens his eyes. "Did I do it right?"

"You're in your pajamas so you did it right," I reply.

"Wow, that is so cool," Robin admits freely. I smile and say, "I'm glad you think so. Good night my Robin."

"Good night my Enchantress," he replies kissing me sweetly. We lay down under the covers of my bed. He slides up behind me and wraps his arm over me. I smile and snuggle close to him, knowing that it would be many weeks on Earth while I visited my home planet. I don't want to leave, just after having Robin ask me to be his. But if I don't then things might go wrong with me, seeing that my Ascension is coming and all. I could stay until things get close to bad; I know the signs after all.


	8. Chapter 7

I roll over in my bed to feel someone's arm across my back. I wake up slightly and Robin says, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome," I reply smiling. _Thank goodness last night wasn't a dream. It would be very sad if it was._

"I like hearing that," Robin says happily. I giggle and roll over to face him. He kisses me gently and I kiss him back. He then starts to get more passionate and I follow his lead. He rolls me onto my back and straddles me, not breaking the kiss. When we finally do break apart he quickly turns red and gets off of me. "I'm sorry E," he says quickly, walking to the window.

"Robin," I say, crossing the room to get to him. I rest my hand on his shoulder and say, "I liked it. It's a side I haven't seen to the amazing Robin."

He places a hand over mine and says, "You're not, creeped out?"

"Not in the slightest. We're in adult roles and almost adults ourselves. We don't treat each other like kids, and the villains we face certainly don't. So if we act like that we're mature enough to deal through it I think," I explain.

"You are perfect," Robin says, turning around to face me. I smile and he kisses me sweetly. He pulls away and looks out the window. "Let's go and watch the sunrise." He grabs my arm and we walk out the door. I grab my silver semi-see-through robe from the hook near the door and place it over the turquoise nightgown I have on. We walk up the stairs and out onto the roof. I wrap the robe around me and see two other people on the roof. Robin takes me to the edge of the roof facing east. He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean my head back against his shoulder and say, "This is a wonderful beginning to a wonderful day."

"You've got that right," Robin answers. He kisses me sweetly as the sun rises above the horizon. _This is the best sunrise I'll experience for a while. I just hope Dick never finds out about this double life I'm living._ We break apart from each other and look into each other's faces.

"Well, let's go and get some breakfast," Robin says holding my hand.

"That sounds good," I reply. I teleport us down to the living room and Robin smiles at me and we start laughing for some reason. I look at the kitchen and see the mess made. "The Kitchen!" I cry.

Batter splattered the walls, eggs on the ceiling, and other various things splattered everywhere. Juice and milk were on the counter spilling over the edge and onto the floor. Robin holds me by the waist as I bend over in anguish over the destruction of the room that had almost become an extension of my own.

"We thought we'd make breakfast since we had nothing else to do," Speedy says as Mas y Menos speed past me and into the kitchen jabbering in Spanish.

I remove Robin's hands, roll up the sleeves of the robe, and walk forward to the trio and say, "Move aside. I'll make breakfast."

The three move aside quickly and I mutter, "Tersus sursum vestri." The kitchen started to clean itself; dishes float to the sink and wash themselves. Sponges wipe down the counters and I hand a brush and bucket of soapy water to Speedy. "You and your friends clean the walls and ceiling. If it isn't spotless, I'll tie you into a pretzel that no one will be able to get you out of. And for you two," I say turning to the twins. "Ayuda a tu amigo limpiar las paredes y si no son perfectos dos será tan lenta como la melaza en enero."

The twins looked at me with eyes wide and snap to attention, grabbing brushes and sponges. "Vas!" I say. They salute me and rush off to clean. I crack my neck and my fingers and head to the now sparkling clean counter and stove. I pull out bowls and ingredients from the refrigerator.

"What do we want for breakfast?" I ask everyone.

I hear calls of "Waffles", "Pancakes", and other breakfast items. I smile and say, "All right I'll make pancakes and waffles with some other things so everyone is happy." I look at the bowls and ingredients saying, "Duis esca audistis." The dishes start creating everything that was listed from the peanut gallery.

As the batter for the pancakes and waffles is mixed I add cinnamon and a dash of vanilla. I smile as the breakfast primarily makes itself while I add to the creation. I create Beast Boy's vegan breakfast myself, not sure if the magic would make it as well as I could. When everything is cooked through I set the plates on the counter along with silverware and dining plates. Cyborg and Beast Boy are the first to arrive at the counter and start piling their plates high. I smile and look at the walls and ceiling nodding in approval.

"Thank you boys. It looks wonderful," I say to the trio. They smile and the twins grab one of my hands each and kiss them. They then rush to grab some of the food and Speedy grabs me by the waist, spins me around, and dips me over his arm where my head almost touches the floor.

"You're welcome my dear Enchantress," Speedy says, standing me up and kissing me on the cheek. I look at Robin who has his face held rigid and I smile sweetly. Speedy follows after the other boys who go and eat in front of the T.V. Bumblebee looks at us girls and says, "So, who had a nice time last night?"

"I actually didn't get annoyed to much at Beast Boy. He behaved himself quite well," Raven says, diving into her waffles.

"I had a nice time with Aqualad. I would rather have had someone else due to the fact that I do not like the water very much," Starfire says, almost glaring at me.

"What about you Bee? Did you and Cyborg have a nice night?" I ask, grabbing some pancakes for myself.

"He taught me some things and I taught him some. He even helped design a new security system for our tower. There'll be upgrades here but your systems are a lot better off than ours," Bee explains.

"What about yours E?" Raven asks, sipping her tea.

"My night was wonderful. It was everything I wanted. A night of talking and understanding one another," I reply sweetly, eating my pancakes.

"E, think you could make a bit more?" Robin asks looking at me.

"Of course I can," I say turning back to the stove.

"So Robin," Bee says trying to worm answers out of him. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"I did. It was very interesting. Star did you enjoy time with Aqualad?" Robin asks.

"It was different. I would have rather gone with you. You are very interesting, Aqualad is repetitive," Starfire explains simply.

Pain shoots through my forehead and I clasp onto the edge of the counter. Pictures flood through my mind and with no ability to draw them they stay in my head causing pain. I sink to the floor and curl up with my back against the cabinets and my knees up to my chin.

"E," Robin says. I wince at the sounds around me and try to make sense of the pictures flooding my brain. Scenes flash through my mind, quickly flying by, not even stopping so I could determine who's in it or what happened.

"Enchantress what's going on?" Speedy asks. I just bury my head deeper into the fabric of my nightgown and try to make sense of what's going through my head. Finally they slow down and then fade completely. I look around to see everyone watching me.

"Something bad is going to happen, soon," I say calmly. I look at Raven who steps slightly backwards.

"What's going to happen?" Aqualad asks.

"I'm not sure, just something bad," I say standing up and placing a palm on my forehead. Robin wraps his arm around my waist and walks me to the couch where he sits with me, laying my head on his chest.

"So you're telling me you get premonitions?" Speedy asks sounding like there was going to be something added to the end of his question.

"Yes, but none of them are as bad as the ones I get around this time of year. I'm going to need to go to my room for a bit," I say quietly.

"Before you go we want to talk to everyone," Bee says standing in front of the couch. We all turn to her and she says, "I want everyone to share the best thing that happened to them last night. And we can know if the best we made came true."

"Bets?" I ask, confused by her term.

"Yeah, so, Raven you're first, then Beast Boy, then I'll go, etc. Understand?" Bee states turning the floor over to Raven who looks incredibly uncomfortable.


	9. Chapter 8

"Well, um, the best thing that happened was the fact that Beast Boy actually let me meditate and meditated with me," Raven says, embarrassed by her admission.

"Well the best thing that happened to me was the fact that Raven didn't yell at me so much and that we got to spend time together," Beast Boy chimes in, eating a slice of tofu bacon.

"Well I learned about the technical side of defense," Bee says sidling up to Cyborg.

"I got to teach someone who will actually listen and I got to spar with Bee," Cyborg says smiling widely.

"Well, my night with Starfire was nice because she just talked and didn't expect anything," Aqualad states looking at Star.

"I enjoyed listening to Aqualad talk and learning Earth customs from him," Starfire says gaily.

I smile listening to them all and Bee says, "All right you two, time for you to share."

I look at Robin who smiles at me and says, "I enjoyed spending time with E, and not having to worry about anything. Plus she answered my question and I answered hers."

"What exactly does that mean?" Beast Boy says confused.

"I enjoyed the fact that he asked me the question and answered mine. Also the fact that he has memories of me," I say sweetly.

"Will you all cut the confusing stuff and just tell us the situation?" Cyborg says, enthralled with the answer about to come.

"You want to tell them fearless leader?" I ask Robin smiling coyly.

"You're the one who's better with words," Robin retorts.

"JUST TELL US!" Beast Boy shouts. Robin and I laugh and I say, "Robin asked me last night to be his girlfriend."

"Robin?" Starfire calls out. Robin doesn't answer automatically and I look up at him. He just smiles at me and kisses me sweetly to laughs and people saying, "Told ya", "I knew it!", "They look so cute!", and "They're perfect together."

"Robin!" Starfire says anxiously. Robin continues to kiss me and when he finally pulls away he looks at Starfire.

"What is it Starfire?" Robin asks blandly.

"What are you doing with Enchantress?" Starfire asks Robin, glaring at me the entire time.

"I'm enjoying my time with my girlfriend," Robin replies smiling at me.

"Oh. Could you enjoy time with me since I am your girlfriend?" Starfire asks, confused by the word usage.

"Star, Enchantress is my girlfriend; you are my friend who is a girl," Robin explains.

"And you accepted this?" Starfire asks me, sounding angry.

"Yes, I did Star," I reply, confused by her tone. I know she likes Robin, but he had the choice and he chose me.

"Starfire, why are you talking like that to E?" Robin asks confusion present in his tone.

"Are you happy?" She asks Robin, sounding almost defeated.

"Yes, I am. It'll be hard to be any happier," Robin says, squeezing me tight.

"I am sorry about my words. I am glad that you are happy with Enchantress, Robin," Starfire says disheartened. She then walks away and Aqualad comes up and says, "Congratulations you two. I've been waiting to say that since we all first met."

"Thank you Aqualad," I say watching him walk back to the other group members. Seeing Starfire walk away and so hurt makes me almost second guess my actions. But honestly I don't think anything in the world could make me give up Robin. I feel better and have minimal questions about my life when Robin's around. It pains me to tell him I'll be leaving for a long time. My vision starts to blur and pain rages through my head again.

"Robin, I need to go to my room," I say standing up. Robin quickly stands up and helps me walk to my room. I rush to the blank canvas on the easel set up near my window. I quickly grab the palate and load it with colors. I sweep the brush across the canvas letting the pictures flow out of my mind and onto the stretched canvas.

Once the picture is out of my head, I fall to the ground, not caring if paint went anywhere, not even seeing the finished product. I look down to the floor and start to weep.

"E," Robin says, kneeling down beside me, wrapping his arms around me and trying to make me safe.

"Robin don't let me go," I say, through sobs.

"I won't E, I won't let you go," Robin says, holding me tighter.

"E, what's going-" Raven starts to say. She stops short realizing what I had painted. "You saw that?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry," I say to her. I look up at the canvas and see an image of Raven, her arms bare of sleeves, her stomach showing due to an absence of material, her purple hair long and flowing, with red designs down her arms and legs with a symbol on her forehead. She stands there, seeming as though she's held up, looking into the horizon of a red sky, an ocean of lava, and decimated buildings.

"But, how?" Raven asks breathless.

"I don't know. I see, therefore I paint to get the images to stop hurting," I explain.

"Can I take this? So no one else," Raven says, trying to hide her fear.

"Take it, burn it, do whatever you want with it. I don't need it and I don't want it. Please, it's yours," I say through sobs. Raven takes the canvas and leaves, leaving Robin and I alone and Robin oblivious to the scene on the canvas.

"Are you going to be all right?" Robin asks.

"I'll be fine. And so will Raven. That much, I do know for certain," I say wiping tears from my eyes.

"Well good, why don't we go and send the other Titans off?" Robin suggests. I smile, nod, and change us into our normal uniforms.

We walk out into the living room to see every ready to leave. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for right now. But if you need us for anything just call and we'll be here in a while," Speedy says.

"Yeah, we enjoy taking over for you guys," Aqualad chimes in. The twins speak in Spanish while Bee chats with Cyborg.

"Well you might end up doing that again some time. Not sure but, if we do need it we'll definitely call you," Robin says to Aqualad, taking his hand to shake it. Aqualad smiles, moves closer to Robin and says, "You be good to her. Or Speedy and I will be here in an instant. And then she'll be fair game."

"I am not a prize Aqualad," I say crossing my arms.

"Sorry Enchantress. But, what I said is true. If he doesn't treat you well Speedy and I are always here for you," He says bowing.

"Well I'll keep that in mind if I ever become a polygamist and want two boyfriends at the same time," I say smiling. He laughs, hugs me, and I hug him in return.

"Well, we should be going," Speedy says walking to me. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek quickly saying, "Just wanted to see something."

Robin pulls me closer to him and I smile. "There we go. That's what I wanted to see," Speedy says laughing.

"You wanted to see me smile?" I say giggling.

"Yes. I did, so what?" He replies turning around to walk away.

"You're crazy Speedy," I say after him.

"I know but hey, I'm amazing and terrific. A little craziness is expected," he says over his shoulder.

"Oh stop it Speedy," Bee says walking to me. "Congrats you two on finally becoming a couple. We were waiting for it for so long. Anyway, I hope you two are happy and don't kill each other."

"We wouldn't," Robin says. "I don't think I could hurt her."

"Oh Robin, there are ways you could hurt her, and I hope you never find them. Because when you do, there will be payments to dole out," Bee explains forcefully.

"I hope I don't find them either," Robin says sounding a touch scared.

"Good, bye you two," She says waving. The Titan's east leave the room and we all walk to the window to wish them safe travels. As they go off into the distance we wave and Robin holds me tight.

"Well, now what?" Raven asks looking at us.

"I'm not sure. I'm going back into my room to meditate and see what I can clear up," I say quietly. I kiss Robin on the cheek, turn around and walk away. Raven follows after me and once we get to my room she says, "I hope you don't mind me coming with you. I just need to meditate and I don't want to be alone."

"I don't mind at all Raven. You're always welcome in my room," I say walking through the open door, closing it behind Raven. I turn on calming music and light incense providing an atmosphere like home for me to calm my mind and clear a path for the vision.


	10. Chapter 9

Raven and I meditate for hours and the alarm sounds. We fall to the floor being thrown out of our meditative states which leave us hovering in the air. We quickly stand up and rush out to the living room. We look out and see something going down on the oil rig, a light shining brightly in the night. We rush over to the rig to find Dr. Light doing an "Evil speech of Evil" saying, "Once I drain the energy from 15,000 barrels of oil, I'll flood the city in never ending light."

Robin and Cyborg attack him, distracting him from his energy consumption.

"You know Dr. Light," Robin says as the smoke in front of us clears. "For a guy obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright."

"Next time you're looking to steal something, you might want to pick a target we can't see from our living room," Raven adds drolly.

"Oh," Dr. Light says, realizing that we were in fact right. "Well, um," he splutters and finally attacks us. Raven and I sink through the metal floor while the others scatter.

"That's a real pretty light show," I hear Cyborg say. "But sound packs a bigger punch." I hear Cyborg fire his weapon and look at Raven.

"I'm going to help them. I'd suggest you be our last item since he's afraid of you and the whole dark thing. Me, not so much fearing since I'm very bright," I say to her.

"I don't want to be alone," Raven admits. "And besides, there isn't anything you could do. Since you are light, he'd just try to take you along and absorb your attacks."  
>"But I'm also magic," I say pointedly.<p>

"I don't think he cares. You're energy, and that's all that matters to him."  
>"Well, I'm going to check on them, see if they need us or anything," I say to her. I poke my head through the metal floor and look around at the scene. Robin and Beast Boy draw his fire away and I know that's our cue. Sinking back through the metal I look at Raven and say, "You're almost up."<p>

"Sounds good," Raven says. Above we hear Dr. Light saying, "No one defeats Dr. Light! No one!"

Raven immediately rises up through the metal floor while I go in search of Cyborg. I fly over the ocean and find him swimming towards the rig. I hover right above him and say, "Take my hand, it'll be faster."  
>He takes my hand and I teleport us back to the rig. We climb up the ladder as Dr. Light says, "I'd like to go to jail now please."<p>

Cyborg looks at his clock and says, "All right! The butt kickin's over and it's almost midnight. Time for doughnuts!"

I walk over to Raven while Robin and Star lead Dr. Light away. "I'll see you back at the tower," Raven says turning away.

"But Raven," Robin says turning around to see us.

"You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough?" Starfire questions sadly. "It is like eating sweet, tiny wheels," she finishes happily.

"I just want to get home before tomorrow comes," Raven says.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Beast Boy asks.

"I'll come with you," I say getting closer to her.

"No," she says, holding out her hand to stop me. "Go and enjoy the doughnuts."

"I can't. My head is swimming with stuff and I should sleep," I say standing next to Raven.

"You're not coming either?" Robin asks me.

"No, My head is starting to hurt and I just need some sleep," I say walking back him. Raven turns around and flies off to the tower and I say, "Have fun with them. You've been with me this entire time. You should see your friends."

"I know but I just love spending time with you," Robin says quietly.

"Well if you don't go with them now, then I'll teleport you to them when they leave. Sound fair?" I say laughing.

"Fine, but I'll check in on you when we get back," Robin says. He places his hand on my cheek and kisses me lightly.

"_Now go have fun,"_ I tell him mentally.

"_I will,"_ he replies. He backs away from me and goes with the team to take Dr. Light to jail. I fly back to the tower and enter my room. I lay on my bed and let the pain take over, knocking me out with a deep sleep.  
>"E," Robin's voice calls. Jarred out of my coma like state I groggily open my eyes and sit up.<p>

"Yeah?" I ask lazily.

"Are you all right?" He asks, concern written over his face.

"I'm fine, just a little sick," I say quietly. I wince at the light in my room and quickly motion for the curtains to close. They move themselves to block out all the light in the room. I create a light that wouldn't cause me pain and make a ring of the small glowing orbs above Robin and I. Robin sits on my bed and watches me carefully.

"Since you didn't come with us, I thought I'd bring you back something," Robin says holding out a box.

"You shouldn't have," I say taking the box from him.

"But I know they are your favorite," Robin says smiling widely. In the box lie three doughnuts, my three favorite types.

"Aww, that is so sweet of you," I say smiling.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Robin says laughing slightly.

"I do. But I can't eat anything right now. My headache is just, to much," I say laying my head down on the pillow.

"Well, I brought you some of the tea you like," He says reaching over to grab the porcelain mug. I take it from him and the warmth of the liquid seeps through the porcelain and into my body. I sip the liquid and smile.

"You made it just how I love it. Thank you Robin," I say drinking more of the warm liquid.

"I've never seen you in this much pain," Robin says, moving to sit next to me.

"That's because I haven't been. If you could, get me three leaves from that silver jar on my dresser," I ask sitting up slightly. He quickly goes and gets three of the silver leaves and comes back to me. I take them from his hand, set them in a dish, and light the leaves on fire with a lit match. The aroma swirls around the room quickly and my pain starts to subside.

I breathe in the scent and sigh heavily. "There we go. This is doing quite a lot," I say quietly.

"I'm glad," Robin says, sitting back down and taking my hand. "What are those leaves?"

"They are from my home, a special and sacred tree to my family and me," I explain.

"Wait, your family has a sacred tree?" He asks, confused.

"Yes, it's kind of like in the Greek mythology how the gods have something sacred, well; this tree saved my great-great-great grandmother's life. So ever since it has been sacred," I explain, only omitting that it couldn't be found on Earth.

"That's amazing," he states.

"I think it is as well," I say quietly. "Thank you for the tea and doughnuts, but I should be getting back to sleep. This is helping my headache and the more I sleep and breathe this scent in, the better shape I'll be in later."

"All right E," Robin says, leaning in so our foreheads touch. "I'll check on you later."

"Thank you Robin," I whisper. He kisses me sweetly and I smile. He then leaves the room and I eat one of the doughnuts. My stomach bubbles at the food and threatens to make me sick. I put the box down and vow not to touch it until the pain in my head vanishes completely. Rolling over I can't help but think something bad is going to happen.

I wake up hours later to no headache and no stomach pain. I smile and get out of bed, look at the box of doughnuts and eat the last two. I reheat the mug of tea and swallow it after the fried dough. I bring everything out to the living room and notice the group setting up a party.

"What are you all doing?" I ask confused.

"Enchantress you are feeling all right?" Starfire asks floating over to me.

"I'm feeling better," I reply.

"We're setting up a surprise party for Raven," Beast Boy explains, holding streamers in his hands.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say quickly.

"Why? Everyone loves their birthday!" He says, hugging the streamers close to him.

"You think that Beast Boy, and don't let go of it," I say patting him on the shoulder.

"We could use your help if you wouldn't mind," Robin says holding up a banner.

I smile and say, "Pendet a laquearia." The banner flies from Robin's hands and I fly up to make sure it's tied tight enough to stay up there.

"Hey E," Cyborg says from the kitchen. I turn around and say, "Whatcha need?"

"Do you think Raven will like this?" He says showing the famous eight layer cake.

"I think she'll like it. Maybe not at first, but she will," I supply quickly. I help Beast Boy hang the streamers while Starfire creates her ceremonial item.

"You think you can get her here E?" Beast Boy asks looking at me.

"Sure, I'll do that," I say, landing on the floor next to him. I close my eyes and create the scene of Raven coming out of her room to check for the sound of a noise. "There, it's all set. Now we should all hide and turn off the lights."

Robin turns off the lights and we all hide behind some furniture. I hide next to Robin and I make sure that nothing is visible until we want it to be. The door opens and we turn on the lights while we jump out with the confetti, streamers, and banner falling as we shout, "Surprise!"

Raven screams in shock and disappears through the floor. Our smiles fade into frowns and Cyborg says, "Uh, Raven?"

"It is merely us, your friends, with warm wishes for the day of your birth," Starfire explains.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea," Robin says blandly.

"I said the same thing," I add.

Behind Beast Boy a dark circle appears and Raven rises through it. "How did you know it was my birthday?" She asks angrily. Beast Boy shrieks and runs away from her.

"Remember last night how you made that big deal about tomorrow? Well we started wondering what tomorrow was so we did some snooping," Beast Boy explains. Robin, Cyborg, Star and I look at him with expressions of malice and Beast Boy quickly says, "Ok, I did some snooping. And I sorta found a restricted file in the 'off-limits' area of the Titan's computer that kinda had your birthday on it."

"And we have been preparing your celebration ever since," Starfire adds elated.

"We put up tons of decorations," Beast Boy says, sidling up next to Raven.

"I made my famous eight layer cake with three kinda of frosting," Cyborg says revealing the masterpiece to her.

"And I have assembled for you a traditional Tamaranean Throknar, the crown of meat," Starfire says, showcasing the crown on a purple pillow for Raven to see.

"I hope this is ok," Robin says, stepping forward. "We just-"

"No," Raven says cutting him off. "It's not. Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do here but I'm not interested." She turns around and walks away from us.

"But there will be music and the iced cream," Starfire pleads, stepping in front of Raven. "And a strange game that involves pins and the behind of a donkey."

"We got a piñata shaped like Beast Boy," Cyborg says trying to entice her, holding up the green humanoid party favor. "You know you wanna smack it."

"I said no," Raven reiterates angrily.

"Come on Raven," Beast Boy pleads. "I know you hate fun but it's your birthday. It's special; you can't let this day end without-"

"No!" Raven shouts. Her magic destroys the party decorations and trashes the food. She then walks out of the room leaving us all with confetti in our hair and a layer of cake on Beast Boy's head.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea," Beast Boy says lamely. I quickly rush after Raven with Robin in tow and he says, "Give it a rest."

"Raven," We say in unison as we pass through the doors leading into the hallway. "What's wrong?" Robin asks.

"I just don't like parties," Raven replies.

"It's more than that," Robin says. "I can tell. We have a bond remember? You've been inside my mind, let me inside yours."

"I don't think that would be good," I state quietly

"Robin, you know me better than anyone. You should know there are places in my mind where you can't go. Where no one should ever go," Raven says ominously.

"I'm willing to try if you'll-"

"I can't," she says cutting him off.

"Tell me what's going on," Robin pleads.

"Just trust me, if you knew anything about the day of my birth, you'd know there's nothing to celebrate," Raven says as she walks away.

"Raven," I say walking towards her. I grab her hand and connect to her telepathically. _I know you won't let me in fully, but you have shown me glimpses of your past. I've even seen some of your future. I know you Sister. I know that you don't want to celebrate this day because it means so much to you. But, if you don't tell us what it actually means to you, then we cannot help. And we really want to._

Raven looks at me and replies, _I know you want to help and I know you've seen pieces. But I cannot admit to myself that what is going to happen actually will. And if I have to tell you all, then I have to admit and I can't do that._

"Raven, you'll always be my closest friend, the one I trust more than anyone. Nothing you do or say could make me feel any differently about you. We made our own bond, as sisters," I say aloud holding up my right hand. Even though covered by silver fabric raven knew what was underneath, a small cut where we had pledged ourselves to one another and created a blood bond, a sisterhood. That way we could always tell what the other was thinking. We could hide it from anyone, but not completely from each other.

"I know, but this is something I definitely wouldn't want my sister to go through," Raven says finally. She then walks away and I walk back to Robin. He hugs me and says, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not completely. I've been inside her head briefly, like she has with me. But she knows you better than I do. Anyway, that's beside the point. I'm sure we'll know soon enough though," I say. He kisses me on my neck and I move closer to him. He wraps his arms tighter around me and just holds me.

"Robin, something is happening with Raven," I say quickly as we hear her scream. We rush to her room and Robin knocks on her door.

"Are you all right?" I ask her. Before she has the chance to answer the alarm sounds and Raven says, "Trouble."

"Let's go," I say we rush out of the hall and meet with the others to head to the source of the alarm.


	11. Chapter 10

We arrive at a factory and Cyborg says, "So who's the bad guy du jour? Gizmo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth?"

"The report simply stated there was an intruder," Starfire supplies.

"Well whoever it is, we're gonna totally kick their," Beast Boy says as he runs into Robin who stopped suddenly.

"No," Robin says breathless. I gasp as I look up and see the black and silver uniform and the gold and black mask.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Titan's," the figure says. "A month, a year, a millennium? Far to long for my tastes anyway. I was beginning to think I would never see your smiling faces again."

"You, how did you survive?" Cyborg asks astonished.

"Terra took you down, way down," Beast Boy adds.

"Slade," Robin says angrily. "I don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back. I'm still ready."

"Hm that's precious Robin, but I didn't come back for you," Slade says. On his mask a red symbol shines and he starts to attack with pyrotechnics. We all disperse, Robin grabbing my arm and pulling me to safety. I watch as the column of fire follows Raven, who freezes in mid-air. She changes into her energy form, a Black Raven, and dodges the column. Starfire comes and picks Robin up and I rush to get to Raven.

"Ever have one of those days where you just feel happy to be alive?" Slade asks after attacking Cyborg. He fires an attack at me and I freeze in mid air. The attack misses me by a wide margin as I dodge it slightly. I descend to the floor where the other Titan's gather.

"Dude," Beast Boy says stunned.

"Yeah, since when can Slade do that?" Cyborg asks.

I watch Slade stand on the metal railing with balls of fire on his hands. He jumps down, lands in front of us and Robin says, "Not sure but he won't be doing it for long. Titan's go!" Star, Raven and I take to the air, while Beast Boy changes into a dinosaur, and Robin and Cyborg fight Slade on the ground.

Starfire and Cyborg attack Slade at the same time, her with starbolts and him with his canon. Slade blocks the attacks with his new pyrotechnics. Robin throws a few disc grenades at Slade to freeze him. The ice encases Slade but he breaks free to our surprise. Raven takes her magic and shoots the fragments of ice at Slade. Beast Boy jumps at Slade in a gorilla form and I use my magic to throw him back. He dodges my ice blue tendril of energy and Starfire shoots a starbolt at Slade who catches it in a net of flames and throws it back at her with an enhancement which knocks her out of the air.

"Star! Desine tui ceciderunt," I cry, the tendril of magic arrests her descent and I turn to Slade. "Caurses calimas pounismi faroulin!" Slade tries to catch my magic but ends up hurtling backwards as Cyborg pulls off one of the pistons running the machines in the factory and hits Slade with it. But Slade uses his newfound powers to slice through the heavy machinery.

"Woah," Cyborg and I say in unison looking at Slade.

"'Woah' that's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to that," Slade says, looking over his shoulder at us. Angry, Cyborg charges at Slade, who dodges the attack and sends Cyborg hurtling backwards. Raven flies over to get beside me to attack Slade and pushes me slightly out of Cyborg's trajectory and landing in it herself. The two of them fall to the ground and I rush to aid them. Beast Boy flies in, in the form of a bird, and chases Slade up into the rafters.

"Are you all right?" I ask Raven, checking her over with my magic.

"Fine, but we need to make sure Slade goes down," Raven says.

"We will," I say, looking at Cyborg to check his systems. I look around to find Robin and feel him fighting Slade.

"I just want this day to end," Raven says exasperated.

"I think we both know this day is far from over," Slade says, jumping down from his previous perch. "Hello birthday girl. Ready for your present?" Raven strikes him with magic, sending him into the wall. She then flies up to face him while I make sure Cyborg is functional. I feel Raven's pain and quickly look up and see Slade holding her by the wrist. She falls onto a part of the machine and I cry, "Raven!"

"It has begun," Slade says, hovering in midair. He sends electricity all around us and starts the machines malfunctions. Cyborg and I back up away from the falling debris. I see Robin above us and Cyborg pulls my arm gently to start me running. Robin lands beside me and he takes my hand in his and we run towards the exit. Behind us a large metal cog falls and rolls towards us, bending the walkway. We slide backwards and Robin pulls me to him and holds me close.

"STOP!" Raven shouts. And for a while nothing moved. Everything stopped. Our heartbeats and breathing were all frozen in time. I mustered up some magic to keep my brain functioning, but Raven was powerful in her state now.

I feel something touch me and I look around, glad to be able to move my head and not just think about it. Robin looks at me and holds me tighter. We both look at Raven who kneels next to us.

"Raven?" Robin asks confused. We all look around and see Slade waiting to strike. Raven takes her cloak, and wraps it over us all, creating a black dome of energy then shifting into a Raven form and flying through the city. A ways away from the warehouse she releases us and we fall onto the street.

"I like my teleportation better," I say rubbing my arm that I fell on.

"What is going on?" Robin asks, standing up to look at Raven. "Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? How did you stop time?"

We look around and the world seems to have a blue tint on it. Birds frozen in mid-flight, people frozen in mid-stride, and everything stopped for who knows how long. Robin bends down and helps me up placing an arm around my waist. I lean my head on his shoulder looking for some sort of solace in this frozen world.

"I-I'm not sure," Raven says, faltering in her speech. "I never wanted this day to come. And when it did, I just wanted it to stop. I guess I got my wish."

"What is happening?" Robin asks, striding towards Raven. I look at him and then up to the top of the nearest building as Raven replies, "It's my birthday."

"Guys!" I say quickly, seeing a shape move to the edge of the roof. It jumps and I knew it had to be Slade. He lands in front of us and Robin pushes me behind him.

"Raven run!" Robin orders. She runs away as Robin and I take stances to attack Slade.

Robin attacks Slade with a series of punches and kicks that would have knocked out any normal human. But Slade wasn't normal now, he was different. The last kick Robin delivers sends Slade gliding backwards a few yards. Bent in ways people shouldn't be, Slade straightens up and sets himself to rights. He looks at Robin and without saying a word, two small tendrils of fire rush at Robin.

I place myself in front of him but the tendrils split around me and conjoin back on Robin, launching him into the cross street. "Robin!" I cry. I rush at Slade and say, "Ferinta sorcuris sevalniet!" He is launched into the air and lands on the asphalt, hard. He stands up and looks at me saying, "Now, now Enchantress, I hate to have to do this, but I guess it calls for it." He launches a column of fire at me before I have the chance to defend myself. It strikes me hard in the chest and sends me backwards. I hit something hard and everything fades out.

"E," Raven calls. I wake from my darkness and push the car pinning me down off. I limp over to Raven who supports Robin as they walk. I grab his other arm and wrap it around my shoulders as we walk to the church at the end of the road.

We walk down the aisle and stop in the middle of it as Robin collapses on the purple carpet and I rifle through my silver satchel for something to heal Robin.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this," Raven states sadly. "Any of you. But you're in and you need to know, I need to tell you." She looks at Robin and then to me as I unstopper a bottle of green liquid. Raven lays Robin's head on my lap as I kneel above him applying the liquid and wait for Raven's confession. "When I was born, they looked into my future. On this day, the anniversary of my birth, something is supposed to happen; something very bad. That's why I didn't want to celebrate. But just because you don't have a party, doesn't mean it's not your birthday."

Robin groans and sits up as I replace the bottle in my satchel. "The symbol," Robin manages to say. "On his forehead, what does it mean?"

The church door opens from a powerful kick from Slade. He sends more of his fire down the aisle separating Robin and I from Raven. Robin gets thrown onto the pews while I am thrown into the pillars. I sink to my knees and try to stay conscious in case Raven should need help. I hear footsteps leave and I stand up. I look to Robin and rush to him.

"Robin, can you hear me?" I ask quickly.

"I can hear you. Are you all right?" Robin asks in reply.

"I'm ok, I've been better, but we need to find Raven. Slade followed her and I don't know what will happen!" I say, tears welling in my eyes.

"We'll find her E, I promise," Robin says resting a hand on my shoulder. I smile and say, "Looks like my potion worked."

"Potion?" Robin asks worried.

"Yes, I gave you a little to make sure you could heal faster in case Slade decided to give us another beating," I say, moving a piece of hair, that had fallen from my ponytail, from my face.

"Oh, thank you," Robin says graciously.

"Not a problem," I reply. We stand up and head out of the church. We run down the street as everything start moving again. We come to the oceanfront were I look up and see Slade standing on top of the lighthouse as Raven plummets to the street.

"Robin, grab Raven, I'll get Slade!" I say rising into the air.

"E, no!" Robin says trying to grab my foot. I fly faster and leave Robin to grab Raven before she hits the ground. I reach the lighthouse and standoff with Slade.

"Why do you want Raven?" I ask angrily.

"You haven't seen it Princess?" Slade asks coyly.

"How did you?" I ask stunned. No one knew I was a princess.

"Because, like I said before my, demise, I know who your father is and when the time is right, I'll have a message for you. But now isn't the time and my work is done for now," Slade explains, a circle of fire starts to flare up.

"How do you know my father?" I ask him.

"Because, he hired me," Slade says before disappearing in a column of fire. I snarl and then teleport to Robin who has Raven next to him.

"Where's Slade?" Robin asks looking up at me.

"He vanished. I, didn't even get to attack him," I lie.

"Don't do that again E. I don't want you attacking Slade. He's dangerous," Robin says looking over Raven.

"I can handle him," I reply quickly.

"Look, I'm just trying to keep you safe," Robin says quietly.

"I understand but," I say kneeling down next to them, taking out a strand of silver thread and placing it on Raven's abdomen. "Raven needs our attention more than I do."

"Oh stop, I do not," Raven objects.

"Let's go home," I supply taking Robin's hand and laying my other hand on Raven's shoulder. I place us in the living room and walk with Raven back to our rooms. Raven pulls me into her room and says, "You talked to him didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But nothing made sense, like normal with him," I remark as Raven changes into a new leotard.

"I see, will you ever tell any of us what he said?" Raven inquires quietly.

"I'm not sure. But if I tell anyone, it will be you," I assure her. She turns around and smiles at me slightly. I turn around and say, "So my painting, it came true."

"Yes, just before I fell," Raven replies.

"Oh," I start to walk towards the door and say, "By the way, your hair looks beautiful long."

"Thanks," Raven says as I walk out of her room, closing the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 11

I walk back to the living room and help Robin fix the party decorations. As everyone else gathers Beast Boy places arrows leading to the living room in a path from Raven's door. We all gather in a group in front of the doors with the lights off and confetti ready to go.

The doors open and we try the surprise party again by turning the lights on quickly and the confetti popping out with noise makers going.

"Um, surprise?" Beast Boy says sheepishly.

"Look, we know you didn't want a party, but after today," Cyborg starts.

"We hoped that you might reconsider," Starfire finishes.

"You may not like your birthday," Beast Boy says, getting in front of Raven. "But we're all glad you were born."

Silence echoes through the room as we wait for Raven's reply. "We're going to need ice cream," She replies slowly. Starfire laughs happily and Beast Boy says, "Coming right up." He rushes to get the cold dessert and Cyborg says, "I'll cut the cake."

"And I shall fetch the Throknar," Starfire says, flying off to get her crown of meat, leaving Robin, Raven, and I alone again.

"You're sure you're ok?" Robin asks her as she walks towards us.

"I will be," She replies as Beast Boy runs behind her, carrying a load of ice cream tubs and Starfire flies over carrying her Throknar.

"What you told me about your destiny, that something bad was supposed to happen, I guess it did. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it," Robin says quietly.

"I'm sorry as well," I say to her as Robin clasps my hand.

"No one could," Raven admits.

"We will find Slade," Robin vows. "We'll figure out how he did what he did and why he was after you. But right now, you're safe." We all look at the kitchen where the others have set up everything and Beast Boy chows down on ice cream.

"You're here with friends, it's over," Robin says, striding towards the others.

"And we've got to celebrate," I say smiling, trying to lighten the mood. I look at Raven who looks at her hands and says, "No, this was just the beginning."

"Raven, you'll get through this. I promise," I say smiling at her. She leans over and hugs me saying, "Just promise you won't hate me for what will come."

"I could never hate you, unless you hurt me tremendously," I say quietly.

"I wouldn't do that," Raven replies, releasing me.

"Now come on, let's get you set up to smack the Beast Boy piñata," I say laughing.

"Now that sounds like fun!" Raven says as we walk to the party. I look at my friends and smile, knowing that tomorrow evening; I wouldn't be here to help them through their next missions.


	13. Chapter 12

I pace around my room after the party and try to convince myself to tell the team the truth, but I can't. The candles burn softly and the dim light makes a cozy atmosphere and the incense wafts through the room. _How would I tell everyone I'm leaving so soon after Raven's ordeal? _ I think to myself. I look at my clock and dial Dick's cell phone. It rings and rings until his voicemail message starts.

"You've reached Dick Grayson. Sorry I can't come to the phone but leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP," his voice says. A beep sounds and I say, "Hey Dick. I just wanted to see if you were free to talk. I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be here for a while. Some things are going on at home and I need to be there for my mother. I wish I could see you but it's getting close to the wire for my visit. I miss you Dick and I hope that you enjoy your bachelor time. I'll call you when I get back."

I hang up the phone and sigh. I then walk around my room and blow out all of the candles and incense. I then walk out to the living room and see if anyone was there. Seeing no one I walk up to the roof and look at the sky as dawn approaches. Arms encircle my waist from behind and the comforting presence calms my fears.

"This is how I want to spend every morning," Robin says in my ear.

"I'd love every day if my mornings started off like this," I reply smiling.

"What do you mean?" Robin asks turning me around to face him.

"I mean I'm leaving, today. I need to go home, it's peak time for me to get some of the leaves I have in my room. And I'm feeling a bit homesick. I'll be back I promise. Tell the others goodbye for me please. I need to go now," I explain looking into his masked face and wishing I could see the real him.

"Oh, well I hope you have a good time. I'll miss you every second you're gone," He says caressing my face. I lean my head into his hand and smile. He leans down and kisses me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and don't let go. When we break apart, I smile and say, "I'm gonna miss that."

"It's just a reason for you to come back," Robin says smiling. I laugh and kiss him lightly. "I really have to go," I say quietly. He nods and drops my hand as I glimmer and fade from the roof and appear in a gazebo in a beautiful clearing. The pink grass sways with the wind and the alabaster columns and walkway create a beautiful contrast. The blue of the sky creates the feeling of being back on Earth, but I felt a lot better here, on Zorna.


	14. Chapter 13

I walk down the pathway to the giant crystal doors leading into the palace. Standing right inside the palace doors is my oldest friend Malcolm. He smiles at me, his blonde hair long and wavy. I smile at him and he bows low saying, "Princess, I'm glad you have returned."

I smile and say, "It is nice to be back, Malcolm. How is your father?"

"He is good Princess, he is still saddened that you will not bring him along to watch over you," Malcolm says as he stands up.

"He is the captain of my guard and as such should stay here with my mother. On Earth, they would not like such things," I explain walking down the large hallway with Malcolm only a half-step behind me. We reach another large pair of crystal doors, but upon these are filigree designs in gold and silver. Guards open the doors and in front of me is the throne room. Two large, ornate thrones of alabaster, ebony, crystal, and silver and gold sit in front of a large stained glass window. The glass shines colors onto the white floor creating a mirror pattern of the window.

"Princess!" People shout and bow low. My mother rises from one of the thrones and crosses the gap to me. She embraces me tightly and says, "It is good to see you home Cordelia."

"It is good to be home mother," I say smiling.

"Are you all right?" She asks looking into my face. I look at her; remove my mask, and say, "I think my Ascension is starting."

"I should have known. Come we will get you to the healers. It isn't bad yet, but it will be in a while. Come my dear, we have much to catch up on," She says, wrapping her arm around me. Her white gown lightly tinted with royal blue, since blue is color of the royal family's women, flows around her like water. Her sheer scarf attached to her back and wrists rests like a cape behind us.

"Mother, I have been so happy on Earth," I say smiling.

"I thought you would be. How are your friends?" She asks me, the clicking of our high heels resounding through the large, open hallway.

"They are wonderful. Raven and I have become so close. Beast Boy is still funny and Cyborg is teaching me how to fix technical things. Starfire is still Tamaranean and Robin is my best friend. He and I are, dating as they would call it on Earth. I have also gotten a boyfriend by the name of Dick Grayson, but he is Cordelia Abernathy's boyfriend where Robin is Enchantress'. Neither of them knows about the other and the other side of me. I feel bad lying to them, but I think it's the best way to proceed. Do you not think so Mother?"

"My dear, I think if your heart tells you that is the best way to proceed then do what you will. I cannot and will not stop you," She replies smiling.

"I am glad you think so mother," I reply and grasp my head, visions splitting through my head. I double over and my mother quickly teleports us to the healers. They lay me down on the bed chanting, "Orus verci mesur forniu corplerisen mentagalsin."

"Mordin will she be all right?" I hear my mother ask worried.

"Majesty, she'll be fine. You remember your Ascension do you not?" Mordin asks her his tone peaceful and calming.

"I do and nothing like this ever happened," She replies stiffly, worry coursing through her. "She is my only child and I do not want to see her suffer. She has already suffered enough through her life, she does not need any more trauma."

"Majesty, if I may," another healer says, interrupting her conversation with the head healer. "She is half human, thus making her the only Halfling ever to go through an Ascension. Her experiences will be much different than yours or any other who goes through this. And her children will have it much different from her, if their father is human or even if their father is Zornathian. Either way, she will have to go through things no one else has ever gone through. Majesty, I am sorry to put this on you.

"Masrin," Mordin says chidingly. "Do not upset our Queen in such ways. See to it that Princess Cordelia is comfortable and record her visions. We need to see if they are the same as last year."

"Yes Mordin," Masrin says walking back to me. My mother comes and holds my hand which sends me into a full picture. I see a disturbing sight, a black wall serving as a dome and Starfire in Robin's arms. I look around to see Raven levitating in the Jump City library's giant hand sculpture. Nothing could be done to stop it now.  
>I scream as the visions give me the emotions of everything in them. Suddenly they vanish and I look around the room from the rose marble table they had laid me on. "Mother," I gasp.<p>

"Yes Cordelia, I am here," she says comforting me.

"Mother it was terrible. I only used to get pictures of what would happen. Now I get their feelings as well, and events leading up to the end. I do not think I can bear this Mother," I say allowing tears to escape from my eyes.

"My dear daughter, this is only the beginning. I hate to see you go through this again and again but you must. This isn't something I can stop. But I wish I could," she says hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes trying to compose myself. "My dear, we have prepared a welcome celebration for you if you feel well enough to attend," she says slightly releasing me.

"I would love to Mother," I say sweetly. She dries my eyes and helps me from the marble slab. She walks with me to my room where she has everything set up and waiting for us to get ready together like we used to for these functions.


	15. Chapter 14

I smile as I look in the mirror as mother fixes my hair into a curled bun. The turquoise silk dress fits my torso well and the skirt flares out with the crinoline underneath. The silver beaded pattern across the bust looks gentle and delicate. A fabric rose rests on one hip and trails more of the silver design to the other hip. Mother places a necklace around my neck and hands me matching earrings. I place the studs in my earlobes and I look at the ring resting on my finger. I had only taken it off when I was with Robin and the Titans. Mother places the circlet on my head and says, "Once you reach your Ascension, you will receive your full tiara like I did. For now it is just a place holder and a symbol of your true position."  
>"Thank you mother. It is gorgeous as it always is," I reply looking into the mirror. Her icy blue dress flows from the breeze blown in from the window. The sheer sleeves look almost like wings and her golden bracelets and crown glitter in the fading sunlight. I smile and walk to the balcony looking at the horizon. Our blue sky changes to beautiful corals, oranges, and reds with the setting of our three suns and the rising of our four moons. The largest of the three suns is called Cleodora, the mother sun. The middle is named Misdran, the guardian sun; and the smallest is named Bresin, the child star. The four moons rise in the east and the largest, Rhiana shines the brightest. The second largest, Corrine, rises right next to Rhiana, along with Plitus and Verisony. Each moon was a different color, just like our suns. Cleodora is a bright orangey yellow; Misdran is a bright green; Bresin a blue that doesn't blend in with the sky; Rhiana glows turquoise; Corrine glows green; Plitus an orange; and Verisony glows a bright blue. The stars twinkle in the sky and I look towards one in particular, hoping that that one star was the sun in the center of the Earth's solar system. We walk down the stairs and into the crush of people who were bowing and curtsying. Music plays and people dance around the floor. I sit next to my mother on the thrones in the throne room where most of the party was being held and observe people dancing. The coolest thing about Zorna is that we know everything we want. The styles of dancing are those of traditional Zornathian dances and Earth dances.<br>"Cordelia," Mother calls from the doorway. I turn around and walk back to her and we both head out of the room and down towards the staircase leading to the party.

My friend Malcolm comes to me and takes my hand saying, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes Malcolm. Of course you may," I say smiling. He leads me out to the floor and I pick up my dress so it doesn't get caught under my feet or his. He sets me into a frame and we head off around the floor, spinning and walking. He slightly lifts me off of the ground but not enough to possibly injure me coming back down. He spins me out and then meets me coming back.

We dance the night away switching partners every now and again but mostly dancing with each other. At the end of the night, my feet are sore from the continuous dancing but my smile shows everyone my joy at being back. My mother leads me from the hall and we head back up to our rooms to ready ourselves for bed. I slip out of the ball gown and into my nightgown. The silk sheets feel wonderful against my skin and as I lay my head down on the pillow, I smile and wish that Robin or Dick could be here with me.


	16. Chapter 15

After spending around 166 years on Zorna, which was only two Earth months, my Ascension was finally coming to the end. I have been with the healers and masters almost all of my time fixing my visions, having them written down, and helping me adjust to my new powers. I could now use simple spells without saying a spell or command. For larger and more difficult spells, I'll still have to use Latin or Zornathian. But now I can use magic to aid in calming people's emotions, healing the most complex injuries, and use telekinesis and telepathy. I don the one shouldered, floor length, turquoise dress with a slit in the right side the goes up to about my mid-thigh. The strappy high-heel sandals slip on my feet with ease like the white gloves that cover my hands. I look in the mirror and place the circlet upon my head and a necklace around my neck. A silver cuff bracelet rests on my left arm over the glove. I smile to myself and head down to the final ceremony, the send off.

When I reach the throne room my mother smiles at me and stands from her throne. She loudly says, "My daughter, Princess Cordelia Rhiannon has reached her Ascension. She now is setting up for her Zenith, to come in many future years. I now send my daughter, your princess, back to her second home, Earth. My precious daughter, go and spread your light and joy to the planet you visit and never remove Zorna from your heart."

I kneel down on one knee, fabric from my dress pooling in a circle around me. I place my right hand over my heart in a fist and say, "Your Majesty, Mother, I shall never forget my home or my life here. I shall return in one-thousand years as I do routinely. Thank you for your blessing."

"You shall have that and many more my daughter. Go now, for I sense your friends are in need of you," Mother says hugging me.

"I shall. I will return!" I say standing up. She smiles at me and I teleport back to Earth. Upon my arrival I notice that things are uneasy. I run to the old library, the source of my Ascension visions. I see Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg trapped in a dome of Raven's magic and Raven making her way to the palm of the giant hand statue in the library. Today, her prophecy would be fulfilled, and the world would end.

I rise into the air and send a jet of my ice blue magic towards her. It hits her and she looks around wildly. "What do you think you're doing Raven?" I ask her.

"I'm fulfilling my destiny," she says looking at me sorrowfully.

"I won't let you! I won't let you do this alone!" I cry out.

"You have to! There is no place for you in this. You shouldn't have come back," Raven says, trying to dissuade me from my current ambition.

"I came back at just the right time," I say sternly. "Because I need to see my sister give up on everything she held dear at one point. Give up on her home, her friends, and her own life."

"NO! Don't you say that to me!" She yells charging up an attack.

"I will say that because that's what you're doing!" I say readying myself for her attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yells and a large tendril of black magic comes towards me. I don't move out of the way, but instead place my hands out in front of me. I absorb her attack and send it back on her with an added force of mine. She dodges and says, "Why can't you just go?"

"Because I'm not going to let you destroy yourself for someone who didn't care about you and will destroy what you've worked so hard for!" I yell. She attacks again and I dodge it sending my own magic to her. We fly around the library attacking one another and finally she yells, "ENOUGH!" I freeze and look at her. She sends a tendril of energy to me and I can't block it. She then uses the magic to put me into the dome with the others.

"NO RAVEN!" I scream from behind the barrier.

_I have to do this. Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be Sister,_ she says in my head. Tears run down my face as I watch her return to the place in the middle of the statue's palm.

"The Gem was born of Evil's fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal," Raven says mediating.

"NO!" Robin and I shout, trying to get out of the dome of black energy. The red symbols on Raven's body glow and shine as she finishes the incantation. She stretches out and the symbols fly from her body, creating three circles of red light.

"Raven!" Starfire cries. She turns around and lays her head on Robin's shoulder, which in turn holds her close. With tears in my eyes for my sister's departure, confusion and anger about Robin and Starfire, and loneliness that her departure will leave I watch as she becomes the portal. Beast Boy comes to me and holds me to him needing someone to comfort and seeing my state figured I'd be the best candidate. I turn around and look at Raven, who had become engulfed in a bright white orb of light. The three bands of red light move to become one and the orb contracts itself and from the center a disk of light and energy engulfs the library's statue and makes its way to the floor. The open door Trigon needed to enter onto Earth's plane. The black dome disappears leaving us exposed to whatever was coming. I throw my hands up into the air and create a field of magic to protect us from the debris that was flying around. The dome extends around us but the light from the portal is near blinding.

From the center of the portal rises a huge, red beast with antlers and four red eyes. Trigon, the incarnation of all evil was now on our plane. We stand at the ready to face him and he says, "The Earth is mine!"


End file.
